The Listener
by Ichihara 2nd
Summary: Certaines personnes sont capables d'entendre les anges. Mais ça, Ysa ne le sait pas. Alors cette petite voix qu'elle entend dans sa tête depuis l'enfance, elle se dit que c'est la sienne, désincarnée. Mais un jour, son chemin croise celui d'un chasseur. Et ce que John Winchester va lui apprendra va changer sa vie à jamais. Le Mal existe, elle est The Listener, celle qui Ecoute.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Le bureau était toujours trop bien rangé pour ne pas être suspect : pas un papier volant, pas un crayon sorti hors du pot, pas un dossier qui n'était pas exactement perpendiculaire au coin. Même la mappemonde au mur semblait avoir été placée exactement au centre entre plafond et sol.

Le canapé n'était ni trop mou, ni trop dur, et ne sentait rien. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'un enfant y avait déposé ses pieds, ni qu'on y avait mangé des chips, des gâteaux, un bout de chocolat devant la télé. Il n'avait aucune histoire, et pourtant c'était ici qu'on y déversait la sienne en un écœurant flot de mots, se dévoilant toujours plus, s'exposant aux yeux scrutateurs cachés derrière les épais verres des lunettes à la monture en écaille. Un hochement de tête ponctuait de temps en temps le récit, et on entendait alors le son du stylo grattant nerveusement le papier. On se savait jugé, on se savait étudié. Mais est-ce qu'on se savait compris ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Lorsque venait l'heure de sa séance hebdomadaire, la jeune fille s'allongeait dans le canapé qu'elle n'aimait ni ne détestait et fixait en silence les cadres au mur indiquant les diplômes de la psychologue pour enfants la plus réputée de la ville. Elle jouait machinalement avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ou poussait parfois un soupir désabusé lorsqu'elle entendait le crayon gratter alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Son regard vert délavé se tournait alors vers la femme à la cinquantaine bien tassée, qui lui renvoyait un sourire digne des modèles sur couverture d'un magazine au papier glacé. Impersonnel.

\- L'adolescence est un passage difficile.

\- Je ne suis pas encore ado, rétorquait la jeune fille en se focalisant de nouveau sur les diplômes au mur.

\- Détrompe-toi. 11 ans, nous estimons aujourd'hui qu'il s'agit du début de l'adolescence. Une préadolescence, si tu préfères.

Non elle ne préférait pas, mais elle ne disait rien. Si elle commençait à parler, alors elle savait qu'elle allait être jugée. Pris pour une « enfant avec beaucoup d'imagination », puisqu'elle avait encore la chance de pouvoir être une enfant. D'ici quelques années, elle serait juste bonne à enfermer. Enfin, si sa grand-mère continuait à la forcer à voir des psychologues. Sinon, elle pourrait vivre sa vie tranquillement, et ne jamais plus parler de tout ça à quiconque. Ses parents comprendraient.

\- Ysa, je suis ici pour t'aider. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

Mensonge. La dernière à lui avoir dit ça avait voulu la gaver de pilules qui auraient complètement annihilé sa volonté. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un légume, pas comme la voisine dépressive qui avalaient des gélules comme on mange des bonbons à Halloween.

\- Ta grand-mère m'a dit que tu entendais des voix, étant petite. Est-ce vrai ?

La mamie parlait décidément beaucoup trop. Ysa cessa de jouer avec ses cheveux et pour la première fois en cinq séances, se redressa dans le canapé pour fixer sa nouvelle psychologue dans les yeux.

\- Je n'entendais pas des voix. J'entendais une voix. Comme tous les enfants qui ont un ami imaginaire.

\- Peu d'enfants ont peur de leur ami imaginaire, rétorqua la psychologue d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête. Ni n'en font des cauchemars. Cela ressemble plus à un ennemi qu'à un ami, tu ne penses pas ?

Ysa pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. L'ami imaginaire était l'excuse qu'elle s'était trouvée et qui l'avait sorti du dernier traquenard médical dans lequel sa grand-mère l'avait trainé. Mais évidemment, à la veille de l'anniversaire de la plus grosse crise de son existence, l'aïeule avait de nouveau paniqué, et s'était dit qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire de son argent que de le dépenser de nouveaux en psys en tout genre pour elle et son adorable petite-fille. Etait-ce une façon pour elle d'avoir enfin un point en commun ?

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un petit toussotement de la spécialiste face à elle. Ah oui, elle était en pleine séance, elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle attendait une réponse ? Et bien elle allait l'avoir, si elle voulait tellement un nouveau cas dérangé pour écrire un livre acclamé par la presse.

\- Vrai. Ce n'était pas un ami, c'était… la manifestation d'une angoisse. Voilà.

\- Une angoisse si puissante qu'elle t'a empêché de rentrer dans une église lors d'un voyage scolaire, pas vrai ?

Ah, l'histoire était ressortie déformée, ne put s'empêcher de noter Ysa avec un sourire en coin. Elle y était entrée, dans cette église, à ses six ans. On est fasciné, à cet âge, par les absurdités du monde, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle approchait la religion de si près. Avec ses deux divorces, mamie n'avait pas les faveurs de l'église, et ses propres parents ne juraient que par les nouvelles technologies. Pas de place pour un Dieu hypothétique.

Non, Ysa était bien rentrée dans cette église. Et les murmures cachés au fond de son esprit s'étaient transformés en horribles cris assourdissants, qu'elle n'avait pas pu ignorer malgré toute la force de sa volonté. Et puis il s'était passé quelque chose de si absurde, de si… terrifiant qu'elle avait hurlé, et fui l'endroit sans même se retourner, sans entendre les cris de son maître. Ses parents l'avaient retrouvé le soir même, cachée sur un parking entre deux voitures, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et tremblant encore de tout son corps. C'était après cet incident que les séances avec les différents psys de la ville s'étaient succédées.

Quand on est enfant, et encore innocent, on raconte tout ce qu'on croit être juste. On est persuadé que les adultes nous écoutent, et nous comprennent. Qu'ils vont trouver une solution pour nous protéger. La solution du premier spécialiste qu'elle avait vu avait été une petite pilule rose – « Rose pour les filles ! » - qui l'avait fait passer du haut du classement en classe au fond du trou. Horrifiés, et malgré les protestations de la grand-mère – « Quand même, M. Robert connait son métier ! » - les parents d'Ysa avaient jeté toutes les pilules magiques dans les toilettes. Après des semaines de négociation acharnée, ils avaient quand même accepté que leur fille voit un nouveau spécialiste. Mais plus jamais de médicaments.

\- Ysa ?

La jeune fille sortit de nouveau de ses pensées et laissa échapper un soupir. Son symptôme, le « trop plein d'imagination », s'était imposé au fil des séances. Elle ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à chercher encore.

\- Est-ce que tu entends encore des voix ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- UNE voix. Et… non. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et non je ne suis pas schizophrène, j'ai passé tous les tests avec succès.

\- Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu es schizophrène, répondit tranquillement la psychologue en griffonnant quelques mots sur son carnet. Est-ce que tu peux me parler de cette voix ? J'aimerais comprendre.

Ysa eut un frisson d'angoisse, épaules voutées. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur le tissu du canapé, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur. Elle était pourtant plutôt courageuse, et n'hésitait jamais à voler au secours des plus faibles. L'an passé, elle avait même eu une récompense à l'école pour avoir dénoncé des faits de racket organisés par des grands du collège. Pas une seconde, elle n'avait craint des représailles, même si son père avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne des cours de boxe « juste au cas où ». Mais cette voix… Cette présence…

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, finit-elle par dire, l'air buté.

La psychologue eut un sourire indulgent, et nota un dernier mot dans son carnet avant de le fermer.

\- Trop tôt. Nous en parlerons la prochaine fois.

« Compte dessus et bois de l'eau » songea la jeune fille en se levant pour saluer la professionnelle, avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente où l'attendait sa mère.

Pour la première fois, elle jeta un regard à la secrétaire qui pestait pour une fois – elle qui était d'habitude si calme et si… racornie sur sa chaise.

\- Un souci, Elsa ? demanda la psychologue en sortant de son bureau.

\- C'est la croix que ma maman m'a offerte, elle est encore tombée tête en bas !

La femme d'une cinquantaine secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. L'esprit humain était une chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre aisément, mais la religion…

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne pouviez pas l'accrocher dans ce bureau. Que vont penser les patients, hein ? Et puis si vous arrêtiez de le fixer au mur avec de la Patafix, peut-être qu'il tiendrait mieux, ce crucifix.

La vieille secrétaire grommela quelques mots sans doute pas très polis dans son col en dentelle, ce qui arracha un sourire à Ysa. Loin dans son esprit, un rire retentit, mais elle l'ignora, comme d'habitude. La meilleure façon de vivre, c'était encore d'ignorer les problèmes. Elle survivrait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un : les chasseurs**

On l'avait prévenu avant même qu'elle y mette le pied : le collège, et sans aucun doute le lycée, comptaient parmi les pires choses de la vie. Mais une fois que c'était fini, au moins on était assuré de ne jamais y retourner. C'était avec cette pensée en tête qu'Ysa avait fait sa rentrée, un an plus tôt, et qu'elle s'était habituée au rythme, aux moqueries, aux jugements, aux cruautés que les adolescents se faisaient subir. Pas plus visée qu'un autre, elle attendait donc que le temps passe, tout en découvrant les joies des poussées d'hormones, des brusques changements d'humeur, et du droit à faire la grasse matinée tard. Heureusement, contrairement aux pronostiques – de sa grand-mère – elle était loin d'être une adolescente difficile. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la brave vieille femme de continuer à lui payer des séances chez le psy. « Ça sert toujours » avait-elle osé lui sortir. Et Ysa n'avait pas protesté, même si désormais on lui posait des questions bien trop personnelles à son goût.

De la voix qu'elle entendait dans son enfance, jamais elle n'en avait reparlé. Jamais elle n'avait avoué qu'elle ne s'était jamais tue, et qu'elle était devenue maîtresse dans l'art de l'ignorer. La folie ne finirait pas par avoir raison d'elle, contrairement aux pizzas immondes de la cantine. Elle ne s'était plus jamais approchée d'une église, et personne dans son entourage ne portait d'affection particulière aux crucifix accrochés au mur. Il y avait bien eu un ou deux accidents isolés, mais personne n'avait eu l'idée de la suspecter lorsque le pendentif d'une des pom-pom-girls les plus connues du lycée s'était entortillé dans sa chaîne au point de presque l'étrangler. S'en était suivies des blagues douteuses sur une soirée qu'elle aurait passé avec… bref !

Ysa se fichait des potins, comme elle se fichait de pas mal de choses, à son âge. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était le milkshake qu'elle s'offrait pour se récompenser d'avoir survécu à une nouvelle semaine, chaque vendredi à la fin des cours. Elle prenait alors place sur un banc face à la médiathèque et sirotait son précieux en attendant que son père ne finisse sa journée et ne vienne la chercher en voiture. Parfois, elle sortait un journal de son sac et découvrait à quel point le monde devenait de plus en plus fou. Peut-être que certains n'avaient pas besoin de voix dans la tête pour péter un câble !

Cet après-midi, son banc favori se retrouvait déjà occupé, à sa grande contrariété. Et comme c'était l'unique banc de la place, elle dut se résoudre à s'adosser au pot de fleurs à côté, mordant dans sa paille pour évacuer sa frustration.

\- Je pense que vous avez la place pour vous asseoir, lui fit soudainement l'homme en levant les yeux du petit carnet qu'il parcourait pour lui adresser un sourire maladroit.

Elle haussa un sourcil en l'observant, analysant s'il pouvait représenter un danger quelconque. Mais comme il n'avait pas vraiment le look d'un pervers, ni d'un type qui allait vouloir lui taxer de l'argent, elle succomba à sa flemme et se laissa aller sur le siège dans un soupir de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'on se fatiguait vite, ado !

L'homme eut un rire en la voyant ainsi installée, pas motivée pour un sou. Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué, prête à se vexer s'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Vous me faites penser à mes garçons, quand ils avaient votre âge. Les adolescents semblent être tous un peu pareils.

Elle grogna et se redressa correctement.

\- C'est pas ma faute. Le vendredi après-midi, j'ai sport et après j'ai mal partout.

\- Oui j'ai entendu la même chose par chez moi.

Non mais il la cherchait ou quoi ? Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis plongea dans son sac pour sortir son journal. Puisque c'était comme ça, hein, elle allait royalement l'ignorer.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec elle, et elle commença à se demander, mal à l'aise, pourquoi elle était ainsi scrutée. Avec sa barbe et sa veste en cuir, son jean et ses baskets, elle doutait qu'il soit un SDF à la recherche d'argent. Et puis il n'allait quand même pas taxer une ado… si ?

Il finit par fouiller dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et elle se reconcentra sur son papier, soulagée qu'il ne semble plus s'intéresser à elle. Avec de la chance, il allait partir et elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre tranquillement que 17h sonne.

\- Il faut que je vous parle.

Ysa leva les yeux au ciel, refermant son journal d'un coup sec avant de se tourner vers l'homme, prête à lui souffler dans les bronches. Mais elle s'arrêta, interdite, alors qu'il lui présentait, accrochée à une chaîne, une croix dont la tête pointait obstinément vers le bas. En dépit de tout bon sens, en dépit de la gravité, et de toutes les autres lois de la physique existantes. Elle déglutit, des souvenirs d'une église lui revenant en mémoire. Elle avait 6 ans, elle venait de passer la grande porte en bois. Le maître s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la nef, mais elle s'était arrêtée avant, à la première alcôve, son regard attiré par un vitrail en mosaïque qui éclairait une grande croix au mur. Fascinée comme seule une enfant pouvait l'être, elle s'était approchée pour admirer les motifs et les couleurs, quand un grincement déchirant avait percé le silence. Et la croix, grande, lourde et massive, s'était peu à peu mise à tourner sur elle-même, bousculant au passage le grand chandelier à sa droite. Un rire avait retenti, froid, cruel, lui arrachant des larmes de terreur. Et elle s'était enfuie, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, essayant d'étouffer cette voix qui venait du plus profond d'elle.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Rendue nerveuse par… et bien par toute cette situation absurde, Ysa se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner à pas vifs vers la médiathèque. Elle entendit un bruit de course derrière elle et une main la saisit par le bras, fermement mais sans méchanceté. Elle lança un regard outré à l'inconnu qui avait osé la toucher et tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il avait une sacrée poigne.

\- Non mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ?! Je vous préviens, je vais finir par appeler la police !

\- Cinq minutes, fit l'homme d'une voix douce. Je ne vous demande que cinq minutes, croyez-moi. Vous avez peur, et je peux le comprendre. Mais je vous expliquerai tout, et vous saurez enfin pourquoi les croix se renversent sur votre passage. S'il vous plait.

La jeune fille hésita, prise de court. Alors que toutes ces années, elle avait tout fait pour oublier et tenter de vivre comme n'importe quelle personne normale qui n'entend pas des voix… Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ? Voulait-elle vraiment qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était pas folle, et qu'il y avait une véritable raison à toutes ces choses étranges qui se passaient autour d'elle ?

* * *

La réponse était bien évidemment « oui ». Installée à la terrasse déserte d'un café non loin, une limonade entre les mains, Ysa songea un instant à ce que sa grand-mère dirait si elle apprenait qu'elle avait suivi un inconnu sans même broncher. Elle l'aurait traité de folle et d'inconsciente. Elle lui aurait changé de psy. Mais elle n'avait pas à l'apprendre.

L'adolescente releva la tête lorsque l'homme qui l'avait arrêtée quelques minutes plus tôt se rassit devant elle avec une tasse de café bien noir. Il lui proposa le biscuit qui accompagnait le breuvage, qu'elle refusa poliment. De toute façon, elle avait l'estomac bien trop noué pour songer à manger.

\- Je suppose que vous avez des milliers de questions, commença l'homme en farfouillant dans son carnet pour en sortir une carte qu'il lui tendit. Commençons par le début. Je m'appelle John Winchester, et je suis… une sorte d'homme à tout faire. Mon numéro est sur cette carte, si vous avez besoin de moi un jour.

Elle saisit le bout de carton, perplexe, mais le rangea quand même soigneusement dans son portefeuille. Elle pourrait toujours le jeter plus tard si cette conversation ne donnait rien.

\- Très bien, monsieur Winchester. Je suppose que vous savez que je m'appelle Ysa, et que vous saviez que je me trouverai sur ce banc comme chaque vendredi ?

Il hocha la tête, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Bien, au moins il était honnête. Elle croisa néanmoins les bras en l'observant avec méfiance.

\- Ça fait pas un peu pervers d'espionner une fillette ?

\- Ce n'était pas le but, soupira John Winchester en secouant la tête. Je devais m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de vous. Mon métier m'a appris la prudence, avant tout. Et il est surprenant, étant donné… ce que vous savez, que vous ne soyez pas surveillée.

\- Ma grand-mère ne peut heureusement pas passer sa vie sur mon dos. Sinon j'aurais fugué depuis longtemps, grommela Ysa en se saisissant de son verre pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Je ne parlais pas de votre grand-mère, ou de votre famille. Mais de… gens bien plus dangereux. Des gens qui veulent sans doute ma mort.

La jeune fille toussa, ayant forcément avalé de travers sous le choc. Elle hésita même à s'enfuir sans demander son reste, plus très certaine de vouloir savoir de quoi retournait toute cette histoire s'il y avait des risques d'assassins planqués non loin !

L'homme dut sentir sa peur, car il enchaîna directement, sans lui laisser le temps de prendre sa décision.

\- Tout ce que vous pensiez savoir sur ce monde, sur ce qui se cache dans l'ombre, oubliez. Je vous donnerai des références de livres, d'ouvrages sérieux sur ce qui existe là dehors. Et vous apprendrez à craindre la nuit, mais au moins vous saurez. Ce qui pourra peut-être bien vous sauver la vie.

\- Ok très encourageant comme introduction, mais très peu convaincant, l'interrompit Ysa en se saisissant de son sac. Vous êtes juste taré !

\- Je ne suis pas fou, et vous le savez vous-même, vous qui êtes la seule personne au monde capable d'entendre le Diable.

L'adolescente lui lança un regard ulcéré, chargeant son sac sur l'épaule.

\- Sachez, monsieur, que je suis profondément athée. Alors allez-vous faire foutre !

\- Les croix qui se retournent sur votre passage ? La voix dans votre esprit, qui a l'air d'appartenir à une créature qui n'a rien d'humain ? Vous devez le savoir, quelque part : ce n'est pas naturel, mais ce n'est pas non plus votre imagination qui vous joue des tours. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous expliquer tout ça et après… Après, vous pourrez décider de partir ou non.

Ysa hésita, encore, se décidant à sonder le regard de l'homme pour savoir s'il se fichait d'elle ou non. Mais il avait l'air si sérieux et si… désespéré. Triste à en mourir. Alors sa curiosité fut plus forte, et elle se rassit en silence, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Il était sans doute temps pour elle d'arrêter de se voiler la face.

* * *

Il existait, dans ce monde, des créatures qui semblaient tout droit sorti des cauchemars les plus tordus : goules, vampires, sirènes, wendigos, poltergeists et autres monstruosités, John Winchester les avait pratiquement tous rencontrés et vaincus. Mais sa cible, la raison pour laquelle il était devenu ce qu'il appelait un Chasseur, était un démon : vieux, puissant, sournois et particulièrement maléfique. Il avait tué sa femme et brûlé sa maison, il l'avait jeté sur les routes, lui et ses garçons, face à la dure réalité de ce monde. Alors John avait décidé de se venger, de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette quête insensée : il était devenu un des meilleurs chasseurs encore vivants. A quel prix ? Ses fils, qui grandissaient sans père.

Le démon aux yeux jaunes n'avait pas fait de mal qu'à sa famille, malheureusement. Il semblait avoir sillonné l'Amérique pour faire subir le même sort à d'autres. Sa cible ? Un bébé de six mois à peine à chaque fois. Pourquoi ? John ne le savait pas encore. Mais il était remonté loin, jusqu'à l'une des premières apparitions connus du démon dans ce monde moderne : le massacre de nonnes dans un couvent, par un prêtre qui avait prétendu avoir été possédé par le diable. Le couvent en lui-même était installé sur une des bouches de l'Enfer, comme John avait pu le découvrir par la suite, en lien direct avec le Père de tous les Démons. Le chasseur en avait donc conclu que ce jour-là, le démon aux yeux jaunes avait pris des instructions, qu'il n'avait pas tardé à appliquer alors.

Il restait encore de nombreux points d'ombre à cette histoire, et c'était en fouillant dans de très anciens livres que John avait découvert la possibilité que naisse un humain possédant la capacité d'entendre les paroles du Diable. Le « Listener », comme l'appelait le livre, était une solution de sécurité qu'avaient prévu les démons dans le cas où leur géniteur se retrouverait un jour piégé, dans l'incapacité de communiquer. Sa particularité ? Les croix se retournaient sur son passage et l'eau bénite le brulait comme n'importe quel démon. A une époque où chaque enfant devait passer par le baptême, le Listener était un être facilement repérable, que ce soit par les adorateurs du grand Cornu ou ses plus farouches adversaires. Puis le monde moderne et l'athéisme l'avaient emporté sur les traditions, et cela faisait des décennies qu'on n'en avait plus entendu parler.

* * *

Ysa fixait sa limonade sans bulles avec attention, les mains crispées sur son crâne qui la lançait. Oh elle n'allait pas mentir, ça faisait BEAUCOUP d'informations en une seule fois. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir assimilé la moitié, et c'était pourtant déjà énorme.

Face à elle, John Winchester attendait avec patience qu'elle réagisse enfin. Elle finit donc par lever les yeux vers lui, et ne retint pas une grimace lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

\- Vous êtes carrément sérieux, hein. C'est pas des blagues, tout ça.

\- Croyez-moi, j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement. Mais tout indique que vous êtes cette personne. Et si cela devait arriver aux oreilles des démons alors…

\- Je serai traquée le reste de ma vie ? compléta l'adolescente.

Il hocha la tête, ce qui la fit esquisser un sourire sans joie. Elle se surprenait à ne pas avoir peur, mais c'était sans doute encore… trop gros pour qu'elle réalise, pas vrai ?

\- Mais les démons n'ont pas forcément à l'apprendre, finit-elle par dire, frappée par une illumination. Ok vous m'avez trouvé mais vous seul.

\- Si j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à vous, ils le pourraient également, rétorqua l'homme prudemment. Je pourrais néanmoins vous apprendre ce qu'il faut pour vous protéger.

\- On ne peut pas juuuste faire en sorte que je ne sois plus ce Listener ? grommela l'adolescente en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, les mains bien enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Non parce que j'ai 13 ans. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me gâcher la vie avec autre chose que l'école. Au moins l'école, je peux maîtriser.

\- C'est votre essence même. Ça fait partie de vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous en amputer. Mais vous pouvez apprendre à le maîtriser.

\- Le… maîtriser ?

Ysa eut un frisson d'angoisse, se raidissant sur sa chaise. Cet homme n'était quand même pas en train de sous-entendre ce qu'elle pensait qu'il sous-entendait ?

\- En apprenant à écouter le Diable, vous pourrez avoir connaissance de ses plans, fit doucement le chasseur. Vous serez une source de renseignements précieux, pour les gens comme moi. Et ensemble, nous pourrions vaincre le Démon aux yeux jaunes. Rendre au monde un peu de paix.

Elle se leva d'un bond, les doigts de nouveau crispés sur la lanière de son sac. Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander ça, pas à elle. Et lorsqu'il voulut protester, la retenir, elle bégaya qu'elle devait partir, que son père allait l'attendre, avant de s'enfuir, la honte au cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre deux : Premier contact**

Si Ysa avait espéré reprendre une vie normale, après ce vendredi terrible, elle fut très vite déçue. Le lendemain matin, sa mère lui tendit en effet une enveloppe à son nom, qui contenait une lettre de John Winchester. Il avait besoin d'elle, son fils était en danger et elle était une de ses meilleures chances pour le sauver.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa lettre, ni à sa demande. Elle voulut se concentrer sur des sujets de son âge, mais petit à petit, elle se surprit à s'intéresser de plus prêt à la presse… aux morts suspectes. Est-ce qu'un monstre était vraiment responsable, à chaque fois ? Ou un fantôme ? Ou…

Une seconde lettre de John Winchester arriva, trois semaines après la première. Il lui expliquait qu'il avait dû partir pour s'occuper d'un Rougarou – à ses souhaits – mais il espérait qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. Elle avait son numéro, il n'hésiterait pas à venir lorsqu'elle l'appellerait. Et puis il lui donnait une liste d'ouvrages et l'endroit où elle pouvait se les procurer. « Au cas où ».

L'homme était cruel, car très certainement savait-il qu'un adolescent peut être rapidement curieux, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfreindre quelques barrières. Ysa ne lutta pas bien longtemps avant d'utiliser ses économies pour s'acheter quelques gros livres à la reliure en cuir, qui intriguèrent particulièrement sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle vit sa petite-fille rentrer avec ce lourd sac, un samedi après-midi. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre : un enfant qui lit est un enfant instruit ! Et Dieu seul savait qu'Ysa s'instruisit énormément, à partir de ce jour-là.

* * *

Un soir où l'atmosphère était particulièrement lourde, et où ses parents étaient sortis en amoureux, Ysa sortit la petite carte écornée de son portefeuille pour la tourner et la retourner entre ses doigts. Elle finit par céder et attrapa son vieux portable à l'écran encore en noir et blanc, pour composer le numéro inscrit au dos. Il ne fallut qu'une sonnerie à son interlocuteur pour décrocher.

\- John Winchester, j'écoute.

\- C'est Ysa. J'ai réfléchi. Et je pense que je dois vous donner une chance de m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi.

\- Dans trois jours, sur le banc devant la médiathèque.

Et ce fut tout. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler au téléphone, et elle avait usé suffisamment de courage ce soir-là pour passer ce simple coup de fil. Elle se coucha, épuisée, et pas certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

* * *

Il était à l'heure, et même en avance. Elle était venue, se décidant à la dernière seconde de ne pas lui faire faux bond. Le sourire reconnaissant du chasseur lui fit croire qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, le Listener est comme une sorte de prophète, qui accueille les mots du… Diable pour les ressortir à ses adeptes ?

\- A la différence que les prophètes ne communiquent pas directement avec Dieu, la corrigea John alors qu'ils étudiaient un vieil ouvrage sur le sujet, dans un recoin peu fréquenté de la médiathèque.

Ysa frissonna devant les fresques grotesques qui représentaient une créature mi-bouc, mi-humanoïde, chuchotant à l'oreille d'un homme à la langue de serpent. Bonjour la représentation.

\- Donc imaginons que la voix dans ma tête soit bien celle du Diable, je pourrais donc… parler avec lui ?

Le chasseur acquiesça, le visage sombre. Il y connaissait un sacré chapitre sur les démons, mais leur maître n'avait pas mis les pieds sur Terre depuis sans doute des millénaires. Il ignorait à quoi s'attendre, ou s'il était ne serait-ce qu'un être pensant doué de raison.

\- De ce que l'on sait de Satan, c'est qu'il est charmeur. Il a réussi à séduire Adam et Eve pour les pousser à manger la pomme, il a corrompu la toute première femme de l'humanité pour en faire un démon, il a poussé Caïn à le rejoindre et à tuer son frère en son nom. Il est traître et manipulateur, sans doute adoré des siens.

\- Un quarterback populaire dans l'équipe du lycée, quoi, grommela Ysa en repoussant le livre. Et le Listener, c'est son idiote de petite amie qui pouffe à chacun de ses mots. J'aime pas trop l'image.

John ne cacha pas un sourire, amusé par la comparaison. L'adolescente avait l'esprit vif, il ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait bientôt à maîtriser ses capacités.

La séance d'études terminée et alors que le chasseur se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, le regard d'Ysa fut attiré par un livre à la couverture chatoyante, posé sur un présentoir, près du comptoir d'emprunt. Elle s'en saisit, intriguée, et l'apporta à la bibliothécaire pour l'enregistrer à son nom. Finalement elle avait peut-être trouvé un moyen pour réaliser ce que l'homme attendait d'elle.

* * *

La mère d'Ysa fut surprise lorsque sa fille lui demanda de participer à l'achat d'un tapis en mousse, d'une bougie parfumée et d'un CD avec sons d'ambiance. Intriguée par ce nouveau hobby, elle voulut en savoir plus, et l'adolescente se fit un plaisir de partager avec elle l'ouvrage qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque, sur la méditation à l'orientale. Mère et fille s'embarquèrent dans une passion commune, et l'habituel conflit entre les générations censé se déclencher à cette période troublée de la vie fut évitée de justesse.

Evidemment, Ysa n'avoua jamais à ses parents quelle était la vraie raison de ce brusque intérêt pour la méditation. Comment aurait-elle pu leur expliquer qu'il n'allait s'agir que d'un moyen de calmer ses angoisses, de tempérer ses humeurs, avant de tenter… un premier contact ? Il lui fallait de toute façon s'entraîner et attendre d'être prête. Mais évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

* * *

\- _Enfin tu te décides à m'écouter ?_

Ysa laissa retomber sa cuillère dans son bol de glace, saisie. Face à elle, son père, qui essayait de lui voler de la chantilly, s'arrêta, l'air inquiet.

\- Ça va, ma chérie ? Oula tu es devenue blanche d'un coup !

\- Ah ? Je… Je crois que j'ai… Je vais aller m'allonger, balbutia la jeune fille en repoussant la coupe glacée avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

Éric, son père, tenta de la suivre, avant que sa femme ne le coupe dans son élan en secouant la tête.

\- Problème de fille, mon chéri. Je pense que tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Rassuré, l'homme se rassit donc à table pour finir la pauvre glace oubliée.

* * *

Ysa referma la porte de sa chambre, actionnant le verrou par réflexe avant de rester appuyée contre le bois froid, se forçant à inspirer et à expirer à un rythme régulier. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle n'avait encore rien fait pour…

\- _Tu pensais réellement que je n'étais pas conscient de ton existence ? Tu es mon Prophète, je connais ton nom et ton existence depuis la seconde où tu es née._

Ysa se mordit la lèvre, essayant de réfréner une crise de panique grandissante. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

\- _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi, ces mensonges proférés par les miens… Tu ne dois pas les croire. Je ne suis pas le monstre décrit dans les histoires. Je n'ai pas trahi mon Père, je l'aimais. Lui, mes frères, nous étions une famille, heureuse._

La voix était douce dans son esprit. Apaisante, presque. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans son ton… Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas après ces murmures entendus la nuit, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur les démons, pas après tout ce que John Winchester lui avait expliqué sur le Démon aux yeux jaunes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui réponde, pas encore. Elle devait prévenir le chasseur, il saurait lui donner de bons conseils. Sans plus attendre, elle saisit son téléphone et lui envoya un message rapide qui lui décrivait la situation. Et comme elle l'espérait, il lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain, à la médiathèque.

* * *

\- Il est entré en contact avec toi le premier ? murmura John en parcourant son livre, sourcils froncés. Ça peut être une bonne nouvelle. Sans doute qu'il essaye depuis longtemps, mais c'est la première fois qu'il y arrive réellement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle, c'était carrément flippant, souffla Ysa en triturant une feuille blanche entre ses doigts, de larges cernes s'étalant sous ses yeux.

L'expérience avait été tellement traumatisante qu'elle en avait à peine dormi. Toutes ces questions qu'elle ne s'était pas posée avant tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : est-ce que le Diable était vraiment dans sa tête ? Est-ce qu'il avait accès à ses pensées ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir quand elle mentait, ou pire encore, qu'elle était en contact avec John Winchester ? Est-ce qu'il allait être fâché ?! Sa famille courait-elle un grave danger ?!

\- Cela veut dire que sans ton autorisation, il ne peut pas te parler, sourit l'homme en levant les yeux vers elle. C'est toi qui as le contrôle, et pas lui.

Elle se sentit rassurée. Enfin. Juste un peu. Elle cessa enfin de torturer sa feuille pour prendre des notes, attentive à ce que John Winchester lui dictait. Il avait été très intéressé de savoir qu'elle avait commencé à tenter de maîtriser l'art de la méditation, et il s'était proposé de vérifier avec elle dans quelques ouvrages plus pointus s'il n'y avait pas d'autres conseils plus centrés… ésotérisme. Le chasseur était particulièrement motivé et engagé dans cette recherche. Et étrangement, Ysa commençait à se demander si elle devait vraiment lui en être reconnaissante. A vrai dire, elle se sentit davantage soulagée lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il devait s'absenter pour une longue chasse.

* * *

La flamme de la bougie vacilla lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la fenêtre avant de se stabiliser, seul point de lumière dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Un encens brûlait sur le bureau, répandant dans la pièce une odeur sucrée, presque… citronnée. Elle rajouta quelques grains encore sur le charbon incandescent avant de s'installer sur le tapis au sol entouré de sigils tracés à la craie. De l'énochien, essentiellement utilisés dans des rituels de protection et d'aide à la concentration. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et laissa son esprit dériver au son de la musique douce qui sortait de la chaîne hifi. Elle compta jusqu'à 10, à l'endroit, puis à l'envers… avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Un voile laiteux semblait s'être posé sur son visage, rendant sa vision trouble. Elle inspira profondément et se concentra davantage sur la flamme de la bougie, son seul point de repère. Un grondement lointain – le tonnerre – attira son attention, et de nouveau, elle vit. Elle vit les ténèbres et les chaînes. Elle vit les éclairs qui zébraient ce lieu hors du temps de l'espace, elle entendit de nouveau le roulement sourd d'un ciel en colère. Elle vit une cage aux parois aussi sombres que le reste de l'endroit, suspendue aux chaînes. Et à travers les barreaux, un éclat rouge. Deux yeux incandescents la fixaient, moqueurs.

Un sentiment de panique commença à s'insinuer en elle, à briser sa concentration. Elle sentit son esprit dériver de nouveau, malgré ses tentatives pour rester concentrée. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de fuir. Mais sa voix – cette voix qui ne lui appartenait pas – lui ordonnait de rester. Elle fut ramenée de force devant cette cage, devant ce regard, incapable de s'y soustraire. Elle comprit sa faiblesse, et la folie de toute cette entreprise : jamais elle n'aurait dû se retrouver là. Jamais elle n'aurait dû y être encouragée.

Des doigts surgirent d'entre les barreaux pour s'y crocher. Elle déglutit, mais comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de cette cage. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Cette pensée la rassura un peu.

\- Tu es le Listener.

Elle hocha la tête malgré elle, se sentant… obligée de répondre. Ou plutôt de confirmer, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir un doute sur son identité.

\- Tu devrais être avec Azazel. Pas John Winchester. Je n'ai pas de plan pour cet homme. Il a déjà joué son rôle.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle réponde, de toute façon ? Fallait-elle qu'elle demande qui était cet Azazel alors qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ?

\- Tu as peur. C'est un signe d'intelligence. Tu n'es pas comme le dernier Listener.

Magnifique, elle n'en avait toujours rien à faire ! Elle n'était pas censée réussir son expérience du premier coup ! Elle n'était pas prête, elle n'avait pas du tout révisé pour l'interro surprise !

\- Mais il te manque… tout le savoir. Sur mon histoire, sur ton histoire. Sur notre histoire. Trouve Azazel. Trouve mon fils, et il t'apprendra tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. Tes vœux les plus chers seront exaucés, et tu ne vivras plus jamais dans le besoin.

Il lui fallut mobiliser toute sa force et toute sa volonté, malgré la peur, la bouche sèche, et la voix tremblante, pour prononcer ces quelques mots comme toute réponse :

\- Allez-vous faire foutre.

Sa main s'abattit à droite, touchant le sigil qui n'attendait que son bon vouloir. Et elle disparut dans un éclat de lumière, rouvrant brusquement les yeux dans le monde réel, le souffle court et le corps dégoulinant de sueur. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix sur le sol, se fichant complètement de briser le cercle et de se couvrir de craie. Plus jamais elle ne tenterait de sortie astrale.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortie de la douche – une longue douche froide qui lui fit un bien fou – et plantée devant son miroir qu'Ysa réalisa toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait quand même d'envoyer bouler le Diable en personne. Violente, la crise d'ado ! Maintenant la vraie question était : pouvait-elle le marquer sur son CV comme preuve de son honnêteté sans faille ou est-ce que cela la ferait passer pour une grosse prétentieuse ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre trois : le démon**

Ysa avait été vaccinée par sa seule expérience magique à ce jour. Enfermés, les grimoires et encyclopédies sur le monde du surnaturel, et bonjour les livres de maths et de physi… Non, il ne fallait quand même pas abuser. Mais il était vrai qu'elle préférait de loin ses études bien terre à terre, et qu'elle ne rechignait plus à aller en cours désormais.

De sa sortie astrale, elle n'en parla à personne, pas même à John Winchester. L'homme était de toute façon sur les routes et injoignable la plupart du temps. Elle devait s'estimer heureuse lorsqu'il lui envoyait un message tous les 6 mois.

Ainsi passèrent deux ans, où Ysa réussit à faire comme si elle était normale. Entendait-elle toujours cette voix dans sa tête ? Oui bien sûr. Essayait-elle d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ? Jamais. Et la pratique de la méditation l'aidait à ignorer et à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, à un âge où ses hormones bouillonnaient. Elle était fière d'elle, ses parents étaient fiers d'elle, et sa grand-mère lui avait lâché les baskets. La vie était aussi belle que possible.

Un soir où elle sortait de la douche, une serviette sur la tête pour sécher ses longs cheveux, elle vit clignoter son portable sur son lit. Un message de John Winchester l'attendait, court. Trop court, même.

« Démon aux yeux jaunes. Danger. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta d'appeler l'homme, mais ne tomba que sur un message enregistré. Elle haussa les épaules et balança le téléphone dans un coin avant de s'écrouler sur le lit dans un soupir. Tout ça, ça ne la concernait pas.

* * *

Les jours suivants, elle se surprit néanmoins à guetter son portable du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi diable l'homme avait coupé son téléphone ? Pourquoi un message aussi cryptique si c'était pour disparaître après ? Ignorait-il que les femmes sont des créatures extrêmement curieuses ?!

\- T'attends un message de ton petit ami ? Oh c'est vrai j'oubliais, t'en as pas !

Ysa leva les yeux vers le ciel et souffla, agacée. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'une pimbêche de sa classe ne la lâchait plus. Et elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'Ysa la confrontait sur le sujet. « Ta tronche m'énerve » n'était pas spécialement une raison valable… Mais bon, c'était le lycée.

\- Ohlala je me sens blessée dans mon pauvre petit cœur, Clara. Comment tu peux être aussi cruelle avec moi ? Tu touches toujours là où ça fait mal, ironisa Ysa en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac, prête à quitter la cour principale de l'établissement pour rejoindre la médiathèque.

Clara et ses faire-valoir ricanèrent, apparemment insensibles au second degré. Très fière d'elle, la blonde emboîta le pas de sa camarade pour continuer à l'emmerder sur le chemin.

\- Tu sais, ça sert à rien que tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque. T'auras beau étudier, tu seras toujours la dernière des dernières en maths. Contrairement à moi !

\- Ouch, c'est vrai que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment calculer l'aire d'un champ ! ironisa Ysa en lui jetant un regard. Au fait, toujours persuadée que « jument » prend deux « m » ?

La blonde se renfrogna et saisit la lanière du sac d'Ysa pour la forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Tu te crois maligne, hein ? Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as dénoncé au principal en disant que tu m'avais vu avec une cigarette. T'es tellement jalouse de moi, ma pauvre !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Non mais tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre que d'aller balancer sur toi ? J'ai une vie, et crois-le ou pas, t'en fais pas partie !

Non mais ça c'était le bouquet, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'emmerdait depuis trois semaines ? Furieuse, Ysa tira sur son sac pour le libérer de la prise de Clara, et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une claque surprise. Elle recula pour se mettre hors de portée de la blonde, scandalisée.

\- Non mais dis donc, Barbie, tu vas te calmer ?!

Mais évidemment non, elle ne comptait pas se calmer, et tenait même coûte que coûte à lui mettre une claque. Malheureusement pour elle, Ysa ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Et comme cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle s'était mise à la boxe, elle se mit en garde, l'excuse toute prête de « C'est elle qui a commencé » en tête.

\- Eh, vous là, les jeunes !

\- Merde !

Désireuse de garder son image de jeune fille parfaite, Clara s'affola dès la seconde où elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient observées – en pleine rue aussi ! Sans attendre que l'adulte parvienne à leur niveau, elle s'enfuit, courant étonnamment vite malgré ses talons beaucoup trop hauts.

Ysa soupira et laissa retomber ses bras, jetant un regard désintéressé à l'homme qui l'avait rejoint et semblait véritablement scandalisé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle allait devoir supporter un discours à la « Vous les jeunes, vous n'avez plus aucun respect pour rien ! » à parier !

\- Non mais quelle insolence ! De mon temps, on ne manquait pas tant de respect aux autres !

L'adolescente roula discrètement des yeux, regrettant de ne pas avoir imité Clara pour le coup. Mais bon elle n'allait pas commencer à s'expliquer avec un vieux, surtout qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

\- Surtout quand la personne en face de soi est capable de vous briser du petit doigt !

Ysa fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interloqué à ses mains. De quoi ? Ok elle avait des notions de boxe, mais elle n'était pas une championne non plus… Est-ce que c'était une tentative de draguer de la part d'un vieux pervers dégueulasse ?!

\- _Howdy, champ._ J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête, saisie d'un doute. Au premier abord, l'homme avait l'air pourtant… normal : dans le début de la cinquantaine, sans doute, des cheveux courts, des habits propres et passe-partout. Il souriait, et c'était sans doute ce sourire qui dérangea le plus Ysa. Il y avait quelque chose de… malsain, également, dans sa façon de la scruter comme si elle était un animal rare, une curiosité bizarre. Elle déglutit et resserra ses mains sur la lanière de son sac en bandoulière, reculant d'un pas.

\- Ok non. Je ne vous connais pas, et j'ai le numéro de la police en raccourci. Si vous êtes un pervers, je… !

\- Oh voyons, tu me blesses ! la coupa l'inconnu, qui ne semblait pas vraiment offensé à dire vrai.

Plutôt amusé en réalité.

\- Je ne suis pas un vieux dégueulasse prêt à se jeter sur une adolescente. Vous les humains, vous vous pensez toujours irrésistibles ? Je t'en prie. Seul ce qui est dans ta tête m'intéresse.

Ysa manqua de hurler lorsque les yeux de l'homme virèrent au jaune, mais une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu lui transperça brusquement le crâne, et elle dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler, dents serrées jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les gencives.

Insensible à sa souffrance, l'homme face à elle semblait au contraire ravi, ému même.

\- Père, enfin je vous retrouve.

P… _Père ?!_ Non mais il avait pété les plombs l'autre ?!

\- Azazel, enfin, s'entendit dire Ysa avec effroi. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour retrouver le Listener.

La jeune fille sentit son esprit se dissocier de son corps, et elle observa sans y croire la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant elle. Tournant la tête vers une vitre de portière, elle aperçut deux points rouges, flamboyants, à la place de son habituel regard vert délavé.

\- Il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver la trace du chasseur, fit humblement le dénommé Azazel en baissant la tête. Mais il a fait une erreur, enfin.

\- Hm. Et mon vaisseau, comment se porte-t-il ?

\- A la perfection, mon seigneur. Sam Winchester sera prêt le jour de votre libération.

Sam, le fils de John ? Cette conversation commençait à ne pas lui plaire…

* * *

Azazel devait se contenir pour ne pas afficher à quel point il était en extase. C'était la même sensation qui l'avait envahi, ce jour où il avait massacré ces pauvres nonnes pour exécuter le sort qui lui avait permis de parler à son Père. Evidemment, sans Listener, c'était bien plus compliqué d'entrer en contact…

Voir le grand Lucifer s'exprimer par le biais d'une adolescente lui faisait mal au cœur, néanmoins. Il savait que son père avait toujours privilégié les vaisseaux masculins, et il ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point la situation était pénible. Néanmoins temporaire, c'était la bonne nouvelle.

Le démon ouvrit la bouche pour demander de nouvelles instructions, lorsqu'il vit son maître et seigneur se tordre tout à coup de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son crâne. Un hurlement strident retentit dans le crâne d'Azazel en même temps qu'une bouffée d'énergie le percutait de plein fouet, le faisant vaciller. Le temps de se remettre les idées en place, il faisait de nouveau face à une adolescente pleine de vie qui le fusillait du regard en essuyant le sang coulant de son nez.

\- MON corps. MA vie.

Sous l'effet de la colère, Azazel serra le poing jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures… Si proche, et voilà qu'on lui mettait encore des bâtons dans les roues ?! Mais contrairement à toute attente, il se sentit… sourire. Oui. Il ne pouvait pas cacher que la situation avait un petit côté cocasse qui le ravissait.

\- En voilà une jeune fille pleine de bonne volonté. Avoir la force et l'audace de repousser le grand Lucifer… J'admire ton courage, championne. Tous les deux, nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble.

Les pupilles de la jeune fille s'étrécirent au maximum, nota-t-il. Si elle avait été un chat ou un chien, sans doute que ses oreilles auraient fini également plaquées en arrière. Mais elle n'était qu'humaine, sans griffes ni crocs pour se défendre. Et il avait encore tant de cartes à dévoiler qui allaient lui faire comprendre son impuissance… Il choisit une photo de famille toute simple, qui respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur.

\- Allons, on ne veut pas qu'il arrive du mal à papa et maman, hm ?

Il s'attendait à tout type de réaction : larmes, cris, menaces, supplications. La dernière option avait bien entendu toutes ses faveurs. Mais il ne fut récompensé de son coup de génie que d'un regard glacial et d'un mutisme insolent.

\- Vous les adolescents… soupira le démon aux yeux jaunes en rangeant la photo. Mais je suppose que nous avons un deal. On s'embrasse ?

A en juger par son expression, la pauvre n'avait encore aucune idée de comment fonctionnaient les démons ! Il leva les mains pour calmer le jeu.

\- Je plaisante ! Je ne vais pas embrasser mon propre père, quand même. J'ai passé l'âge.

\- Oh putain mais vous la fermez jamais ?

* * *

Ysa avait atteint les limites de sa patience, et ce fut donc sans regret aucun qu'elle balança ces mots au visage du démon surpris. Evidemment qu'elle aurait dû se tenir sur ses gardes, mais le rire qui raisonna sous son crâne, quelque part… lui fit dire qu'elle avait eu raison.

\- _Un incorrigible bavard, pas vrai ? Mais il sait se montrer utile, accorde-lui un peu de crédit._

Elle chassa de son esprit la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres et pointa un index accusateur sur le fameux Azazel.

\- La situation : Lucifer est dans ma tête, vous avez besoin de Lucifer, donc vous avez besoin de moi. Vous avez ma famille en otage, je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter de l'aide. Vous avez sans doute mon numéro, j'ai des devoirs à faire. On s'est assez vus pour ce soir. A demain.

Et elle le planta là, tournant les talons avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur. Elle réfléchirait à la conséquence de ses actes un jour où elle n'aurait pas aussi faim et puis c'était tout !

* * *

Azazel regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner sans chercher à la rattraper, soufflé. Ainsi c'était donc ça, la fameuse « Crise de l'adolescence » que craignaient tant les humains ? Terrifiant.

Enfin son but n'étant pas de la braquer, il se dit qu'elle avait raison et qu'il lui expliquerait les choses le lendemain. Il avait bien récupéré son numéro, il avait son adresse… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter une personne de confiance pour l'aider dans cette tâche titanesque. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repérait dans une impasse un SDF couché sur le sol. Il n'utilisait les moyens de communication humain qu'en de rares occasions, ayant toujours préféré la tradition.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut Misstykata ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Merci en tout cas de tes reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : l'archange**

En dépit de tout bon sens – quoi que – Ysa ne chercha pas à se défiler lorsque, le lendemain, elle retrouva le démon sur sa route. Elle le suivit sans un mot, restant néanmoins attentive à ce qu'il ne l'emmène pas dans un endroit d'où elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Mais non, comme elle s'y attendait, il n'avait pas l'intention de la séquestrer. Après tout… il avait besoin qu'elle coopère. Et pour ça, il devait bien avoir compris qu'il devait éviter de la braquer.

Le démon devait avoir de l'argent ou des connexions – ou bien les deux – car il la guida jusqu'au plus fameux bar à glaces de la ville, d'habitude toujours bondé, et aujourd'hui entièrement vide si ce n'était deux employés derrière le comptoir. Il lui sourit et lui indiqua de prendre place à une des tables, s'asseyant face à elle avant de lui tendre le menu.

\- Tiens, championne, tu peux commander ce que tu veux. C'est pour moi.

Elle prit le bout de plastique sans se prier et prit son temps pour faire son choix. Puis, une fois devant une coupe glacée sans doute bien trop grande pour elle, le dénommé Azazel rentra enfin dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tu es donc la nouvelle Listener. Une créature rare qui apparaît normalement sur Terre pour répandre la parole de Lucifer. Le dernier remonte… à la chasse aux sorcières. Une époque bien malheureuse. Il est mort brûlé vif avant même que j'ai la chance de pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

Ysa l'écoutait tranquillement, cuillère en bouche. Sage et obéissante, comme le désirait le démon.

\- Je suppose que tu dois te poser tout un tas de questions : « pourquoi moi », « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal » et tout ce genre de bêtises. Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que des conneries. Ce que tu as, ce n'est pas une malédiction, c'est un don.

L'adolescente esquissa un rictus moqueur, mais se passa de commentaire. Ce n'était pas lui qui se trimballait avec le diable dans sa tête depuis toujours.

Voyant son auditrice toujours aussi sage et silencieuse, le démon sembla satisfait, et il joignit les mains sur la table avant de se pencher vers elle en baissant la voix.

\- Je sais que tu as rencontré John Winchester, et j'imagine déjà toutes les horreurs dont il a tenté de te farcir le crâne. Mais il a tort. Tu n'es pas dans le camp des méchants, tu es dans le camp des gagnants. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

\- Vous êtes fort en rhétorique, fit tranquillement Ysa en replongeant sa cuillère dans une boule à la menthe. Politicien ?

\- J'en ai fréquenté oui, rétorqua le démon avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tu serais surprise du nombre d'humains prêts à vendre leur âme au diable pour un peu de pouvoir. Quand il s'agit de gros morceaux, j'aime m'occuper en personne de leur cas.

Ysa nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête. Plus il parlait, et plus elle aurait une idée précise du fonctionnement des démons. Si elle ne se trompait pas, celui-ci était au moins bien placé, sinon le chef de toute la bande.

\- On peut vendre son âme à n'importe quel démon ?

\- Curieuse hein. Laisse-moi te proposer un marché – âme non incluse. Je t'en apprends plus sur les miens, sur les enfants du Diable, et tu acceptes de suivre mon entraînement. Rien de bien méchant, pas vrai ?

\- De toute façon, si vous voulez que je travaille pour vous, il faut bien que j'en apprenne plus sur vous, répliqua Ysa en repoussant la coupe glacée. Pas la peine de faire croire que vous me faites une fleur. Et comme vous avez suffisamment de moyens de pression… On s'y met ?

Le démon eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Tant que son cœur restait à la bonne place, elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être patiente, le vent finirait par tourner.

* * *

Azazel regarda l'adolescente qui s'éloignait à travers la vitrine, songeur. La vendeuse derrière le comptoir vint le rejoindre, la tête basse en signe de respect.

\- Tu ne le savais pas, Meg, mais les Listeners ont toujours été des hommes, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, fit soudainement le démon en se tournant vers elle, ses yeux jaunes apparents.

\- Je ne le savais effectivement pas, Père, fit humblement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Une raison à cela ?

Azazel ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que son maître avait toujours préféré les enveloppes masculines, mais les Listeners n'étaient pas censés lui servir de vaisseaux. Et il n'était pas sensé pouvoir s'exprimer directement à travers eux, comme la veille. Il avait réussi à cacher sa surprise mais vraiment… Soit les pouvoirs de Lucifer se renforçaient au fur et à mesure que s'approchait l'Apocalypse, soit…

* * *

Ysa jeta sur son lit le carnet donné par le démon avec des exercices notés dedans pour soi-disant améliorer son lien avec Lucifer, pour se placer devant le miroir, sourcils froncés. Un éclat rouge passa dans son regard, et elle se retint de grimacer lorsque l'autre voix retentit dans son crâne.

\- _Pourquoi cacher à Azazel que le lien a déjà été établie ? Malgré toutes ses qualités, il n'est pas du genre à aimer les cachotteries._

\- Comme si j'allais laisser un démon me guider ma conduite, maintenant, grommela Ysa en attrapant sa chaise de bureau pour s'installer face à son reflet. Et il me cache bien des choses, lui aussi. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Lucifer rit, et elle se crispa comme à chaque fois. Elle n'y pouvait rien, il lui filait une frousse de tous les… Oui bon, c'était sans doute normal.

\- _Tu espères gagner du temps. Pourtant tu y gagnerais plus à coopérer. Personne ne viendra te sauver, tu sais. Surtout pas John Winchester, qui a sans doute fichu le camp à peine a-t-il su qu'Azazel t'avait rejoint._

Si c'était le cas, Ysa allait pouvoir rajouter un point sur sa liste des raisons pour lesquelles le chasseur allait se recevoir une claque historique. Elle serra légèrement le poing, puis se força à se calmer.

\- Très bien. J'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence. J'ai décidé de ne plus vous ignorer. Et si je dois être votre « voix », j'aimerais bien savoir dans quel but exactement.

\- _Quelle impatience…_

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, retenant à grande peine un frisson d'angoisse quand des fourmillements familiers la parcoururent. Les murs de sa chambre s'évanouirent et elle se retrouva de nouveau dans cet endroit abominablement déprimant, devant cette cage si petite et si… triste. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester quand il arrivait à l'attirer là ! C'était déjà la troisième fois depuis qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de s'y rendre en étudiant les projections astrales.

\- Bonjour, Ysa, lui fit une voix douce à travers les barreaux. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir en face.

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça, grommela l'adolescente en levant les yeux au ciel. Crachez le morceau, maintenant. Pourquoi vous avez soi-disant besoin de moi ?

\- Pour briser ma solitude. Pour m'apporter des nouvelles du monde… pour savoir à quel point vous avez changé, vous les humains. Pour voir à travers des yeux. Sais-tu depuis quand je suis enfermé ici ? Depuis combien de millénaires mon pied n'a pas foulé l'herbe verte et tendre d'une prairie au printemps ?

Elle croisa les bras, un sourcil haussé.

\- Une prairie au beau milieu de la ville, ça ne va pas être facile à trouver. Et je pensais que je devais être votre Voix ? Elle est devenue quoi, cette partie-là ? Votre fils a l'air d'attendre de moi que je sois votre interface personnelle, quand même.

\- C'est un des buts que peut remplir le Listener, concéda l'être dans la cage. C'est du moins l'avis des démons, et la raison qui les pousse à rechercher ma création à chaque fois qu'elle apparaît sur Terre. Mais tu es… bien plus que cela.

L'adolescente devait avouer qu'elle commençait à avoir un peu mal au crâne. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de comprendre, la situation semblait devenir de plus en plus complexe. Ou peut-être qu'elle réfléchissait trop ?

Elle devina sans le voir que Lucifer, derrière ses barreaux, souriait de la voir ainsi tourmentée. Quel fils de…

\- Ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu sois attentive à mes demandes. Si je te demande de transmettre un message à Azazel, fais-le. Si tu refuses, je devrais encore prendre possession de ton corps, et je doute que tu apprécies. Si je te demande de me parler, alors ne m'ignore pas. Si je te pose des questions, réponds-moi. C'est aussi simple que cela.

\- C'est trop simple, gronda Ysa en serrant les poings. Vous me cachez quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand les yeux de l'être scintillèrent entre les barreaux, son instinct lui soufflant que ce n'était pas très bon signe.

\- Il est l'heure pour toi de rentrer. A demain, Ysa.

La jeune fille se redressa en sursaut sur sa chaise, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol dans le mouvement. Elle grogna et se baissa pour se masser les jambes, endormies à force d'être restées si longtemps immobiles. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui apprit que cette « petite escapade » avait bien durée une bonne heure. Effrayant.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, une barre de chocolat en main, Ysa finit par se lever et se diriger vers son armoire. Les portes ouvertes, elle écarta d'une main manteaux et chemises sur les cintres, dévoilant un compartiment caché derrière un vieux poster, son « espace secret » construit par sa mère pour y garder précieusement ses secrets d'adolescente.

\- Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de drogue, d'alcool ou de cigarettes, avait-elle plaisanté la première fois qu'elle lui avait dévoilé cette fabuleuse surprise. Ni moi, ni ton père, ni ta grand-mère n'y auront jamais accès. En fait, seules toi et moi sommes au courant, et je te promets d'oublier très vite son existence.

La jeune fille soupira en tirant de leur cachette les lourds grimoires aux couvertures de cuir. Quelque part, elle se disait que sa mère aurait été plus soulagée qu'elle y cache des cigarettes. Mais aussi pénible que lui était l'idée, elle qui avait tenté de fuir ce monde trop sombre, elle devait maintenant s'y replonger corps et âme pour trouver une solution. Cela n'allait pas se faire sans peine, elle y laisserait même sans doute des plumes. Mais elle était décidée, cette fois. Elle ouvrit le premier des livres et laissa son doigt glisser le long de la page d'index, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le nom qui l'intéressait. « Lucifer, archange ».


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre cinq : le droit chemin**

Étudier en compagnie d'Azazel, c'était un peu comme étudier en compagnie de John Winchester, avec l'assurance en plus qu'on risquait sa peau à tout instant. Plus le temps passait, plus Ysa s'entraînait de son côté, et plus elle pouvait ressentir des énergies qu'elle n'avait jamais perçues avant. Très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait « voir » les démons cachés derrière une enveloppe humaine. Malheureusement, cela confirma le fait que son entourage était désormais peuplé de ces saloperies aux yeux noirs : même son professeur de mathématiques avait été infesté !

Avec un peu plus de pratique, ce ne fut pas seulement les démons qu'elle fut capable de détecter. Un jour où un des espions d'Azazel discutait avec un homme dans une allée sombre, elle « sentit » que l'inconnu n'avait, lui non plus, rien d'humain. Son cœur ne battait pas, il n'émettait aucun signe de Vie. Elle eut un frisson d'angoisse lorsqu'elle croisa le regard mort de la créature, une petite voix lui murmurant dans son esprit qu'il s'agissait d'un « vampire ».

\- En pleine journée ?

\- _Oh ils sont juste plus lents et plus endormis de jour. Le soleil ne les carbonise pas, comme dans tes livres. Si tu veux les tuer, il te faudra les décapiter._

\- Oui bah une autre fois hein.

Discuter avec Lucifer était devenu presque aussi naturel que pour un enfant de jouer avec son ami imaginaire. Quand il n'était pas délaissé, l'archange enfermé était bien moins casse pieds également, bien plus enclin à se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

La jeune fille arriva devant le bar à glaces – le repaire habituel d'Azazel – et prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Elle ne vit aucune trace du démon aux yeux jaunes. Seule la femme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts qui était d'ordinaire debout derrière le comptoir l'attendait, assise sur une table, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

\- Salut l'affreuse.

Ysa leva les yeux au ciel, laissant tomber son sac sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Meg. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime pas. Évitons donc de parler dans le vide : je suppose qu'Azazel ne viendra pas ?

\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle en a dans la tête, la petite humaine, ironisa la démone en sautant sur ses pieds. Père est occupé, il n'a pas de temps à t'accorder. Mais il tient à vérifier que tu fais bien tes exercices.

\- _Où est-il ?_

L'adolescente soupira, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde qui avait révélé ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. C'était en quelque sorte moins malaisant que le jaune bile de son paternel.

\- Lucifer demande où est-ce qu'il est passé.

Si le visage de la démone ne reflétait que de la méfiance, son expression se transforma brusquement en adoration la plus totale, à la grande surprise d'Ysa. Mais elle en comprit vite la raison, quand elle vit dans le miroir en face que ses yeux à elle étaient devenus rouge incandescent.

\- Il est parti pour régler les derniers détails de votre plan, Mon Seigneur. Il s'inquiétait également que John Winchester ne se rapproche trop du Colt, alors il tente de le débusquer.

\- _Je vois. Sam Winchester va donc se mettre en route ?_

Le fils de John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec toute cette histoire ? Ysa se sentait spectatrice d'une histoire qui allait sans doute tourner au drame, et elle détestait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait que servir de « voix » à l'archange.

\- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je dois aussi vous avertir que je risque de m'absenter à mon tour, car Dean Winchester pourrait également nous poser problème. Mais n'ayez crainte : tout est sous contrôle.

\- Super, grommela Ysa en se massant les tempes pour chasser un début de migraine. Ton Seigneur est super content, et s'il se met à chanter je vous maudis tous.

\- Tu devrais être heureuse d'être celle choisi pour le représenter, persifla Meg en retrouvant son ton perfide. Il mériterait une personne bien plus…

\- Masculine ? Je suis bien d'accord, la coupa l'adolescente. Maintenant que la preuve est faite que je me suis bien entraînée, t'as un message pour moi de la part de l'autre, ou je peux rentrer réviser pour mes examens ? Non parce que j'ai une vie, MOI.

La démone émit un petit bruit agacé, mais attrapa le grimoire posé sur la table derrière elle pour le tendre à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'en saisit, intriguée, et déchiffra le titre en police gothique.

\- « La clavicule de Salomon »… Charmant le titre. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

\- Un grimoire pour invoquer des démons.

Ysa manqua de laisser tomber le livre, ayant du mal à cacher son dégoût. Non mais déjà qu'elle devait les supporter dans son entourage, pourquoi diable voudrait-elle les invoquer par-dessus tout ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête dégoûtée. C'est juste pour que tu apprennes à utiliser les symboles et les rites d'appel. Mon père voudra te parler de vive voix… si on peut dire.

Avant qu'Ysa ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Meg lui colla dans les bras une sorte de coupe aux gravures affreuses ainsi qu'un petit couteau. Elle lui sourit, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'en aller en sifflotant, laissant la jeune fille désemparée. Qu'était-elle censée faire avec tout ça ?

* * *

\- _Donc tu tranches la gorge de ta victime, tu gardes sa tête bien en arrière pour que le sang coule dans la coupe, puis tu prononces…._

\- MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ?!

Ysa balança la coupe qu'elle examinait dans la corbeille à linge sale de sa chambre, dégoûtée. Non mais ils étaient sérieux, ces démons ?! Ils voulaient faire d'elle une meurtrière alors qu'elle approchait tout juste des 16 ans ? D'accord on était aux USA, mais il y avait des limites à l'absurde !

\- _Quoi ? C'est le moyen le plus conventionnel pour discuter entre démons._

\- Ça ne se voit apparemment pas, mais je n'ai rien d'un putain de rejet de soufre, gronda Ysa en ouvrant rageusement le grimoire pour vérifier les dires de Lucifer. Et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas un démon non plus.

Elle sentit l'archange amusé et souffla, irritée qu'il ne lui cache même pas lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Quoi encore !

\- _Tu es bien plus familière avec moi, depuis quelques temps. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que je ne te fais plus peur ?_

\- Dans tes rêves. Et si tu pouvais rester concentré… Azazel ne s'attend quand même pas à ce que je fasse ça, si ?!

Seul le silence répondit à sa question. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et referma le grimoire, qui la rendait bien plus mal à l'aise que tous ses autres ouvrages de magie réunis. Elle avait fait en sorte jusque-là d'éviter les arcanes les plus sombres, refusant de basculer du mauvais côté. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus un doute horrible s'emparait d'elle : les démons n'étaient-ils pas en train de la pousser à devenir comme eux ?

Elle rangea « La clavicule de Salomon » au plus profond de son armoire, dans son tiroir secret, avec l'affreux bol qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter aux ordures. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention, avec tout ça. Et si cette abrutie de Meg venait lui demander des comptes, alors elle mentirait, peu importe si ça devait lui attirer les foudres de Lucifer. Tout ceci était déjà allé trop loin.

* * *

Ne pas céder aux ténèbres était beaucoup plus simple que prévu ! Raison n°1 : Meg était une connasse finie. Docile devant « papa », cassante et arrogante dans son dos. Ysa n'avait jamais vraiment eu à souffrir d'elle, mais voir de quelle façon elle traitait les humains suffisait à la rendre détestable.

Raison n°2 : jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une espèce aussi malfaisante que les démons aurait autant de règles et de restrictions. Leur hiérarchie était un casse-tête sans nom, et leur système administratif complètement imbuvable. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'Azazel était un foutu psychorigide sur ses plannings. Même s'il était en train de lui parler, il pouvait tout à coup s'interrompre et s'isoler car c'était l'heure de sa réunion hebdomadaire avec le Roi des Croisements. Extrêmement attaché aux traditions par ailleurs, il avait grincé des dents lorsqu'Ysa lui avait redonné le bol de communication. « Pas le style de la maison ». Désormais, ils communiquaient par téléphone, et cela convenait parfaitement à l'adolescente.

Raison n°3 : la magie noire était une discipline dégoûtante, écœurante et salissante. De tous les ouvrages que lui avait fourni le démon aux yeux jaunes, pas un n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, même si soi-disant ça allait lui être « utile et profitable ».

\- Les hommes qui s'affranchissent de ces notions absurdes de Bien et de Mal, qui sont prêts à tout pour réaliser leurs rêves, qui s'élèvent au-dessus du commun des mortels ! Ces hommes-là seuls savent ce qu'est le vrai bonheur !

Ysa avait relevé le nez de son grimoire, sourcil haussé, son doigt tapotant le titre du chapitre « Vendre son âme, damnation éternelle ».

\- Oui enfin tant qu'ils vivent encore, se corrigea Azazel. Et nous sommes généreux sur l'offre : 10 ans de bonheur garanti. Ils ne trouveraient pas mieux ailleurs.

\- Argument fallacieux, vu que vous avez le monopole.

\- Touché.

* * *

En dehors de ses études de démonologie, de magie et de mathématiques – le plus dur n'est pas celui que l'on croit – Ysa trouvait encore le temps de s'intéresser à la boxe et prenait quelques cours de self défense. Cela ne faisait pas d'elle une future championne olympique, ni même de quartier, mais ça la rassurait. Et évidemment, sa priorité première – selon certains – était d'écouter Lucifer.

L'archange parlait beaucoup, même si souvent, il ne faisait que parler seul. Elle le surprenait à deviser dans une langue qu'elle avait fini par identifier comme de l'énochien, ou à s'adresser à son « Père » ou à son « frère ». La curiosité l'avait bien titillée, mais elle avait eu peur de poser la question, de paraître intéressée. De s'engager sur un chemin sans retour.

Lucifer se satisfaisait en général du fait qu'elle ne l'ignore plus. Il aimait également poser des questions sur ce monde moderne qui lui était totalement inconnu. Quand il avait quelque chose à demander à Azazel – ou à défaut Meg – Ysa transmettait sagement le message, sans s'autoriser à commenter. Mais elle notait tout, se souvenait de leurs conversations dans le moindre détail, avec la certitude que ça allait lui servir un jour.

* * *

Un matin, environ six mois après leur rencontre, Meg partit pour une mission plus urgente – sans doute cette fameuse histoire avec Dean Winchester ? C'était la dernière fois qu'Ysa eut à faire à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Azazel de se faire plus rare. Ysa savait bien qu'il avait laissé des démons en poste et qu'ils lui rapportaient sans aucun doute tous ses faits et gestes. Elle s'était habituée à cette vie. Et puis elle pouvait se permettre d'ignorer les sous-fifres.

Un an passa. Quelques changements, d'abord subtils, se firent ressentir : le démon aux yeux jaunes semblait plus exalté à chacune de leur rencontre, et Lucifer plus impatient. Si le démon manquait un de leur rendez-vous – hérésie ! – alors l'archange rentrait dans une telle colère qu'Ysa coupait toute communication. Mais ils étaient également plus… secrets, lors de leurs rencontres, semblant se comprendre à demi-mot. L'adolescente crut qu'ils se méfiaient d'elle, et puis elle comprit que leur sujet de préoccupation était tout autre. Elle vit Azazel, un jour, le visage tourné vers le ciel, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Une fois encore, elle ne céda pas à la curiosité.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pardon du délai entre chaque chapitre. J'ai trouvé du travail depuis juillet et je pars en vacances fin septembre, mais je n'oublie pas_

* * *

 **Chapitre six : Ruby**

Elle s'assit sur une des dunes qui parsemaient le rivage, ramenant ses jambes contre elle pour pouvoir déposer son menton sur ses genoux. Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel, d'un gris orageux, grondait sa peine et sa colère. Devant elle, une étendue déserte, asséchée, autrefois océan majestueux empli de vie. A sa gauche, un cratère encore fumant où reposait le corps d'un homme, un trou sanglant dans la poitrine, le regard vide ne fixant plus que la mort. A sa droite, des troncs tordus, décharnés, carbonisés, éclatés, vestige d'une ancienne forêt devenue cimetière, au sol jonché de cadavres de toutes espèces : animaux, humains, démons et monstres.

Le vent ne soufflait plus. La Terre ne pleurait plus. Seuls les cieux encore étaient hantés d'une présence oppressante, et s'illuminaient parfois alors que retentissait le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque.

L'Apocalypse.

* * *

Ysa se redressa en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit, avant de grogner et de s'enfouir le visage dans l'oreiller. Un rêve dramatique ?! C'était si cliché !

Sa frustration passée, elle resta ruminer sur la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas. La plupart des ouvrages qu'elle s'était procurée sur Lucifer/Satan parlait de cet événement et le désignait, lui, comme principal responsable. Enfin dans une guerre, il fallait toujours deux camps, mais…

Mais quelque chose lui échappait clairement. Elle le savait sans vouloir découvrir quoi. Le sommeil lui tomba de nouveau dessus et elle ne lutta pas. Sa vie humaine passait avant tout.

* * *

Malheureusement pour elle, la normalité lui semblait être à jamais hors d'atteinte. Un jour où il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, où il ne pleuvait pas, où les rues n'étaient pas désertes, un jeudi banal en pleine période de cours, elle fit une rencontre qu'elle allait regretter le restant de ses jours. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois pour finir le lycée, et elle s'interrogeait déjà sur la suite à donner. Son sac était rempli de prospectus sur les différentes universités de sa région, collectés par sa grand-mère, mais elle avait beau les lire et les relire… Comment lier « trouver sa voie » avec « Lucifer et ses démons » ? Elle avait eu beau vouloir s'en convaincre, ce n'était pas qu'une simple phase. Même si elle n'avait pas vu Azazel depuis quelques semaines, même s'il se pouvait qu'elle ne croise plus jamais sa route – il faut toujours croire en ses rêves ! – elle ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'elle avait appris. D'un autre côté, il ne s'agissait que de connaissances théoriques qu'elle ne comptait pas mettre en application

\- Si au moins Poudlard recrutait, grommela l'adolescente sur le chemin du retour. Je serais une super prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bon ils n'ont jamais une espérance de vie trop longue…

Dans sa tête, Lucifer siffla pour attirer son attention et elle s'arrêta effectivement, surprise.

\- _A ta gauche. Cette fille est une démone._

Elle repéra bien vite la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui la fixait de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs un discret mouvement de la tête pour l'inviter à la suivre.

\- C'est… Meg ? Elle a changé de tête ?

\- _Non, ce n'est pas la fille d'Azazel. Elle doit être un simple messager._

\- Et je dois la suivre, c'est obligé ?

\- _Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te donner d'ordres… Mais disons que je te le conseille… fortement._

\- Oui, donc c'est obligé.

Ysa obéit, non sans bougonner. Très vite, elle se retrouva face à la démone, dans un petit parc désert dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence.

La femme blonde, plutôt jolie, croisa les bras et la toisa de haut en bas sans prononcer un seul mot. L'adolescente attendit tranquillement qu'elle se fasse sa propre opinion, refusant de faire le premier pas. Et sa stratégie finit par payer, puisque la démone se résolut finalement à lui adresser la parole.

\- Mon nom est Ruby.

 _Ridicule_ , songea Ysa.

\- Moi, c'est Ysa. Mais vous êtes sans doute déjà au courant.

Honnête, la démone acquiesça.

\- Azazel est mort.

Ok, l'adolescente dut avouer que la nouvelle la choqua. Il pouvait _mourir_ ?! Mais comment !

\- Il a été tué par un Winchester, après avoir réussi à faire ouvrir la porte des Enfers, poursuivit la dénommée Ruby d'un ton égal.

\- John ?

C'était le seul Winchester que la jeune humaine connaissait, et elle savait bien qu'il avait une sacrée dent contre Azazel. Mais la démone secoua la tête. Elle semblait même… un peu surprise.

\- John Winchester est mort depuis un an. Il a vendu son âme pour sauver son fils.

Au silence éloquent qui retentit dans son crâne, Ysa comprit non sans agacement que Lucifer était déjà au courant depuis longtemps.

\- Mais son âme s'est échappée quand les portes se sont ouvertes. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'accomplir ce à quoi Azazel le destinait… En revanche, Dean Winchester a vendu sa propre âme pour sauver son petit frère. Il sera sans doute celui qui fera sauter le 1er sceau, d'ici quelques temps.

\- _C'est dans l'ordre des choses,_ commenta très sobrement l'archange.

Ysa répéta fidèlement le message, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle en savait suffisamment sur les démons désormais pour plaindre très sincèrement ce Dean.

Pas une seule fois, Ruby ne demanda confirmation à la jeune fille sur son rôle de Listener. En fait, elle disparut dans la nuit sans même un Au revoir, laissant l'adolescente seule avec ses questions. Heureusement qu'un appel de chez elle la ramener à la réalité. Elle décida de rentrer, et surtout d'oublier.

* * *

\- _Je n'avais pas prévu la mort d'Azazel dans mes plans._

Ysa soupira en attrapant une nouvelle brochure. L'université qui y était présentait avait toute une section dédiée aux études de psychologie. Coïncidence ? C'était peut-être ça, son destin, finir psychologue pour créatures surnaturelles.

\- Si tout se déroulait toujours comme prévu, je serais une célèbre archéologue aventurière sur les traces de la dernière licorne en vie.

\- _Je suis sérieux._

\- Mais moi aussi. Un rêve d'enfant détruit, c'est tout une tragédie, rétorqua la jeune fille en examinant de plus près les photos du campus.

Se voyait-elle y vivre l'an prochain ?

\- _Le bâtiment des dortoirs est d'une laideur._

Elle soupira de nouveau et reposa le dépliant pour se tourner face à son miroir. Ses yeux prirent un éclat rouge avant de retrouver leur couleur habituelle.

\- Ça va vraiment changer quelque chose, la mort d'Azazel ?

\- _Cela me peine de voir que sa disparition ne t'affecte pas. Il avait une certaine estime pour toi, pourtant… Et non, cela ne changera rien. Il a sans doute tout prévu, sinon cette Ruby ne nous aurait pas retrouvé._

\- Génial. Je peux retourner à ma lecture maintenant ?

Elle ne releva pas le commentaire sur la mort d'Azazel, car oui, elle était heureuse de se dire qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à faire à lui. Il lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être un grand pervers.

\- _Tu sais, il n'est peut-être pas judicieux de te projeter aussi loin dans l'avenir._

\- Pardon ?

Ysa se redressa sur sa chaise, sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- _Loin de moi cette idée. Disons juste que tu ignores ce que l'avenir réserve à… l'humanité._

Bien sûr qu'elle l'ignorait. Pire encore, elle ne voulait surtout pas savoir ! Elle se détourna rageusement du miroir pour sortir de la chambre à grands pas. Ses parents venaient tout juste de lancer un film, et elle s'installa dans le canapé en leur compagnie pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Après quelques mois sans croiser une seule paire d'yeux noirs, Ysa dut avouer qu'elle se crut sauvée pour de bon. La mort d'Azazel devait avoir changé beaucoup de choses si, comme elle l'avait toujours soupçonné, il était celui qui gouvernait les Enfers. Elle passa des examens. Elle passa des concours. Elle postula pour des jobs d'été. Elle choisit une université. Et, pour la troisième fois au cours de sa courte vie, son univers s'écroula.

Elle sentit que cette journée n'était pas comme les autres dès qu'elle posa le pied hors du lit. Le ciel était lourd, orageux, et pourtant elle se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os. Elle prit son petit déjeuner seule, ses parents étant déjà partis travailler. Elle alluma la radio et écouta les informations d'une oreille distraite : la tempête s'annonçait terrible, les fermiers du coin se battaient contre un virus qui décimait leur bétail, enfin le dernier jour du lycée avant les vacances, et on parlait encore de ce tragique accident qui avait coûté la vie à plusieurs agents du FBI, au shérif et à son équipe, ainsi qu'à deux criminels, dans une petite ville de la région.

Il fallut qu'Ysa mette le pied dehors pour se rendre compte que Lucifer était « là », silencieux, attentif. Il pesait sur son esprit comme une pizza trop grasse sur l'estomac. Et sur cette image d'une poésie absolue, elle prit le chemin du lycée pour la dernière fois.

Le soleil ne montra même pas le bout d'un rayon, ce jour-là. Effrayés par la perspective d'un orage violent, les gens n'osaient pas sortir dans la rue. Ysa rentra chez elle sans croiser âme qui vive, un sentiment de malaise grandissant au ventre. Aucune voiture ne se trouvait dans l'allée menant au garage. Les rideaux des voisins étaient tirés, certains avaient même clos leurs volets, donnant à la rue un aspect sinistre de ville fantôme. L'adolescente observa les alentours, avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Et de manquer de trébucher sur le sac gisant dans l'entrée. Surprise, elle se pencha pour l'ouvrir et découvrit qu'il contenait une partie de ses affaires. Un voleur, dans la maison ?!

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et elle se redressa juste à temps pour se retrouver face à Ruby, qui lui lança un autre sac dans les bras sans avertissement préalable. La démone semblait particulièrement agitée.

\- Lilith arrive. Il faut partir.

Ysa la dévisagea comme si elle était une extraterrestre venant de lui parler en Klingon. Son manque de réaction n'empêcha pas Ruby de continuer à s'activer. Elle passa derrière la jeune humaine, lui glissa un sachet dans la poche, quand enfin Ysa se décida à la saisir par le poignet.

\- On reprend depuis le début et avec le sous-texte ! Lilith ? Partir ? Où sont mes parents ? Vu l'heure, ils devraient déjà être là !

\- Je les ai envoyés ailleurs, en sécurité. Il faut qu'on s'en aille avant que Lilith n'arrive et ne te tue, compris ?

\- Lilith, la tuer ?

La démone se figea avant d'incliner respectueusement la tête. Reléguée en arrière-plan de son propre corps, Ysa se maudissait de son incapacité à empêcher Lucifer de rendre le contrôle quand celui-ci était… furieux. Un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut à cette soudaine réalisation.

\- Lilith sait pour le dernier sceau, Seigneur. Et elle veut tout faire pour l'empêcher de se briser, en commençant par vous priver de vos yeux et de vos oreilles.

\- Tuer le Listener ? gronda Lucifer. Comment a-t-elle su ? Comment est-elle au courant de son identité, pour commencer ?

\- Elle règne sur les Enfers depuis la mort d'Azazel. Un autre démon aura trahi ce secret. Mais il s'en doutait, et m'avait demandé de veiller sur vous, entre autres.

Ysa avait bien du mal à s'empêcher de paniquer, submergée. Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps à nouveau, mais l'archange la repoussa en douceur.

\- Ainsi, Lilith veut me trahir. Et je n'ai pas assez de puissance via ce catalyseur. La fuite semble en effet la seule solution.

\- J'ai réuni des affaires et suffisamment d'argent. Les parents de votre hôte seront en sécurité avec mes sachets maison. Et elle les laissera en vie si elle pense qu'ils peuvent servir d'appât.

\- _Appât ?_ s'étrangla Ysa. _Mais c'est pas possible, c'est quoi ce cauchemar ?!_

Impuissante, elle assista aux derniers préparatifs en spectateur, son cœur se serrant lorsque Ruby ouvrit la porte à l'instant même où retentissait un coup de tonnerre qui fit vibrer la maison entière. Une silhouette se détacha dans l'entrée illuminée par l'éclair qui zébra le ciel, et une main se saisit brutalement de la gorge de la démone, la soulevant aussi aisément qu'une plume.

\- Traitresse, persifla une voix grave, avant que l'agresseur n'entre sans lâcher sa victime, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre reflétant le visage tordu de douleur de la pauvre femme.

Ruby tenta de lui asséner un coup de pied, aisément contré par l'armoire à glace qu'avait choisi d'hanter son compatriote. Elle gémit de douleur lorsque l'homme lui attrapa la cheville et serra jusqu'à ce que les os se mettent à craquer.

\- Seigneur !

\- Tu n'as qu'un Seigneur, et c'est Lilith ! cracha le démon en la balançant violemment contre le mur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ysa en faisant craquer ses poings, se désintéressant de sa première victime. Aucune pitié ne se lisait sur son visage, et la jeune fille voulut fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Une énergie bien plus sombre, bien plus maléfique, surgi du plus profond des entrailles de la Terre, sembla l'envelopper soudainement, et elle se retrouva à suffoquer, un froid mordant s'infiltrant sous sa peau, sous ses os, jusqu'à venir effleurer son âme de son souffle mortel.

Le visage du démon devant elle se déforma soudainement sous l'effet de la terreur. Il se détourna pour tenter de fuir, mais une lame s'enfonça dans sa gorge avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas. Un gargouillis étranglé lui échappa et un flash de lumière illumina un instant sa chair, avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol, un flot de sang s'échappant de sa carotide tranchée. Ysa sentit son corps qui se penchait, récupérait un poignard à la lame crantée et gravée, l'essuyait négligemment sur les vêtements du démon mort, avant de le tendre à Ruby qui s'était redressé tant bien que mal.

\- Tu m'excuseras de te l'avoir pris, bien sûr. Mais s'il avait fallu que je compte sur toi…

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Seigneur, dit humblement la démone en inclinant la tête. Il m'a eu par surprise. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'espère pour toi. Sur ce.

Enfin, l'adolescente sentit de nouveau ses pieds fermement posés sur le parquet, et la moiteur de l'air autour d'elle. Lucifer était parti, la laissant seule avec une démone, un cadavre dans son entrée, et du sang encore chaud sur les mains. Oh bordel, elle allait vomir.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant.

Ysa voulut protester, mais elle se rendit compte que ses jambes la soutenaient à peine, et que toute son énergie désormais était mobilisé pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir. Impuissante, elle fut trainée dehors par Ruby, son regard fixé sur le corps sans vie dont les yeux privés d'éclat semblaient l'accuser muettement.


	8. Chapter 8

_Moi j'écris et je publie que pour avoir toujours l'histoire à portée de main quand je dois écrire la suite. Comment ça on est genre 6 mois plus tard ?_

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Tristan**

« Il y a une légende qui dit que 21 ans n'est autre que l'âge de la liberté absolue. Enfin majeur aux yeux de la loi, l'enfant devenu adulte déchante vite.

22 ans, l'âge des remises en question. Selon certains, c'est un peu trop tôt pour se prendre la tête. Pourtant, partir sur de bonnes bases solides, n'est-ce pas l'assurance d'un avenir plus stable ? »

Accoudé à son pupitre, un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui se perdait dans la foule de l'amphithéâtre, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le cours de sociologie était bien plus barbant que prévu, surtout avec ce prof qui passait son temps à leur faire la morale. Pourquoi il avait pris cette option déjà ?

Le jeune homme nonchalant répondait au nom de Tristan, et il faisait partie de cette majorité qui avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête pour son avenir. Mais lui, il avait une bonne raison : toute sa vie n'avait été bâti que sur des piliers de sable. On faisait mieux comme « bases solides ».

Le cours fini, il se rua dehors, rêvant déjà à ce délicieux sandwich qui était devenu son rêve le plus cher dix minutes auparavant. Il salua quelques amis sur le chemin, haussa les épaules quand ils se moquèrent de son bouc naissant, et s'enfonça une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles pour faire taire les murmures dans son crâne.

22 ans, et diagnostiqué schizophrène dès son plus jeune âge. N'était-ce pas d'une pitié absolue ? Pourtant il avait appris à vivre avec. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte presque trop tard qu'une fille, sans doute plus jeune que lui, courait dans sa direction tout en regardant derrière elle. Il se plaqua dos au mur d'un bond, évitant de justesse une collision sans doute douloureuse ! Elle lui jeta un regard surpris et même désolée quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait failli provoquer, mais elle ne fit pas mine de s'arrêter. Elle devait être drôlement pressée ! Elle ne ralentit même pas lorsqu'elle tourna brusquement dans une ruelle étroite et disparut aux yeux de Tristan.

Le jeune homme se gratta le crâne, un peu ennuyé. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute continué son chemin, alors pourquoi se sentit-il obligé de lui emboîter le pas ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait cru déceler de la peur dans son regard ? Il lui fallut un temps qui lui sembla infini pour réaliser avec stupeur le silence presque pesant dans son esprit.

\- Je sais, bordel !

Il stoppa net, se retrouvant à seulement quelques pas de l'inconnue qui s'était agenouillée sur le sol. Après quelques gestes brusques, elle se redressa nerveusement, essuya ses mains couvertes d'une fine poussière noire sur le pantalon et fit volte-face avant de sursauter en se rendant compte de sa présence.

\- Oh non, non, non !

Tristan voulut la rassurer, lui assurer qu'il n'était pas un dangereux psychopathe malgré les apparences qui étaient clairement contre lui ! Mais elle le saisit par le bras et le força à passer derrière elle sans lui en laisser l'occasion. Puis elle se figea, faisant face à l'entrée de la ruelle. En alerte.

\- Mais tu vas te taire ? gronda-t-elle, dents serrées.

Tristan était pourtant sûr qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot. Et il se rendait bien compte qu'il aurait dû, et s'apprêtait à réparer son erreur, quand une silhouette se détacha dans la lumière de la rue principale qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Mademoiselle la Listener, je présume ? Quelle joie immense de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Tristan se figea soudainement au son de cette voix altérée par un léger défaut de prononciation, une goutte de sueur glacée roulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'homme, pourtant, semblait élégant dans son costume gris. Il avait la cinquantaine bien portée, le dos droit et des cheveux impeccablement coiffés, et se dégageait de lui une… étrange odeur. On aurait dit un mélange de produits chimiques d'hôpital et de… d'œuf pourri ?

\- Et vous êtes ? rétorqua la jeune fille en serrant le poing. Vous ne ressemblez absolument pas aux sbires habituels de Lilith !

\- Ah, les sbires. Lents, stupides, et sans talents, soupira l'homme en agitant la main. Ce fut une erreur que d'envoyer le menu fretin s'occuper d'une personnalité aussi importante que vous.

Le ton était mielleux et désagréable à l'oreille. L'homme continua à s'avancer vers eux, jusqu'à être suffisamment proche pour que les deux jeunes gens puissent apercevoir ses yeux qui roulèrent soudainement dans leurs orbites, dévoilant deux globes oculaires d'un blanc laiteux. Tristan manqua d'hurler, et pourtant il ne s'estimait pas froussard ! Mais cette vision était juste terrifiante, bien plus que tous les cauchemars qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là !

\- Mon nom est Alastair, Grand Inquisiteur des Enfers. Enchanté.

\- Oh merde.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, son visage plus pâle que la mort. Les yeux de… l'être… étaient redevenus normaux, et un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres désormais alors qu'il reprenait son avancée.

\- Comprenez que je n'ai rien contre vous. Mais les ordres sont les ordres.

Son visage se décomposa soudainement alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le sol.

\- C'est impossible. Aucun piège n'est assez puissant pour…

Il releva lentement la tête pour dévisager avec colère sa cible qui avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. Tristan la vit ranger une craie noire dans sa poche avant qu'elle ne le saisisse à nouveau par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement ! lança l'homme qui ne fit même pas mine de les poursuivre. Tôt ou tard, Lilith vous retrouvera !

\- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses, loser !

Tristan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique effrontée de la jeune fille. Elle devait être sacrément courageuse. Bien plus que lui.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés sur une place ensoleillée, alors entourés par une bonne dizaine d'étudiants affamés, que l'inconnu relâcha enfin Tristan. Elle lui lança un regard en biais avant de faire mine de tourner les talons.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama le jeune homme, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne disparaisse sans explication.

Il la saisit par le bras, et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur. Surpris, la relâcha aussi sec, avant de regarder ses doigts… humides ? Un liquide chaud et poisseux lui collait à la peau, et il eut un sursaut en comprenant que c'était du sang.

\- Ce n'est rien, une simple égratignure ! voulut protester la jeune fille quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

Mais il ne la laissa pas s'en tirer à bon compte. Il lui attrapa le poignet, bien plus doucement, et l'entraîna derrière elle sans qu'elle ne se sente la force de résister. Elle devait être à bout.

* * *

Tristan n'avait pas l'habitude de sécher les cours, mais ce fut sans un remord qu'il retourna chez lui avec son invitée, après un saut à la pharmacie puis à une petite supérette. Il vivait seul dans un petit studio loué par ses parents qui avaient refusé qu'il aille en résidence universitaire : « trop de mauvaises tentations, pas assez de temps pour étudier » avait été leur excuse. La vraie raison était bien entendu sa maladie, difficilement acceptée par ceux qui apprenaient soudainement son existence.

Alors qu'il aidait la jeune fille à s'installer à la table de la cuisine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les événements qui venaient de se produire, et surtout le fait le plus notable de cette matinée : il n'entendait plus de voix. Cela ne s'était quasiment jamais produit. Au contraire, les symptômes n'avaient fait que s'aggraver depuis deux ans ! Et il était impossible que cela ne soit pas lié à ce qu'il venait de se produire, alors il avait besoin de comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais tout d'abord…

\- Tiens, tu as faim ? demanda-t-il à son invitée, en sortant les quelques sandwichs qu'il avait attrapés en vitesse dans la supérette. Vu qu'on avait pas trop le temps, j'ai pas demandé ce qui te tentait. Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, fit-elle en tendant la main vers un des emballages. J'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours, alors crois-moi que même s'il est fourré aux brocolis, je vais pas faire la difficile.

Tristan grimaça aux deux informations : ne pas manger pendant trois jours ET céder aux brocolis ? Elle devait vraiment être dans une situation désespérée. Il se releva les manches et se saisit des bandages, d'un ciseau et de l'antiseptique avant de prendre place sur une chaise près d'elle.

\- Montre-moi ta blessure et essaye de te persuader que je suis le meilleur infirmier du monde. Ou alors prépare toi à ce que ton bras devienne une véritable œuvre contemporaine.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, mais lui dévoila son bras sans attendre. Une coupure, fine et profonde, partait de son coude jusque son poignet. Il fronça les sourcils mais commença le traitement sans attendre, en silence. Il y mit beaucoup d'application et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il coupa le dernier bout de bandage, admirant son œuvre qui ressemblait à peu près à quelque chose.

\- Bon, ça a pas l'air d'être assez grave pour nécessiter des points de suture. Mais est-ce que tu veux quand même aller à l'hôpital ?

Elle secoua la tête en terminant son deuxième sandwich, jetant un regard méfiant vers la fenêtre.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils s'y attendent et qu'ils soient postés en embuscade là-bas. Et je préfère éviter de recroiser ce… malade.

Tristan hocha la tête et reposa ce qui lui restait de bandages et les ciseaux sur la table. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun étant concentré sur le sandwich qu'il/elle mangeait. La situation était étrange, et la tension retombée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire.

Ysa jeta un nouveau regard en coin à son sauveur providentiel. Il n'avait pas réagi à l'eau bénite qu'elle avait discrètement posée sur les emballages des sandwichs, ce qui ne faisait pas de lui un démon. N'empêche qu'il aurait très bien pu être une toute autre créature, comme un loup-garou ou une ghoule. Ou pire encore, un sorcier au service des démons. Après tout quel imbécile irait aider une fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, dans ce monde pourri ?

Elle se décala légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser du regard tout l'appartement, à la recherche d'indice sur l'identité de cette personne. Un canapé dépliable, des étagères remplis de livres et de cahiers, des vêtements abandonnés dans un coin, quelques photos accrochées au mur… Soit sa couverture était parfaite, soit il s'agissait vraiment d'un humain. Un étudiant à l'université, probablement en psychologie vu le nombre d'ouvrages traitant de la psyché humaine et des maladies mentales. Rien d'un tant soit peu ésotérique… du moins à première vue.

\- _Alastair ne va pas tarder à se remettre en route. Si j'étais toi, je ne m'éterniserais pas dans le coin_.

Ysa soupira mentalement, fermant les yeux pour répondre à Lucifer.

\- Si ce garçon travaille pour les démons, de toute façon, il ne me laissera pas partir.

\- _S'il travaillait pour les démons ou était un monstre, je serai le premier à le sentir_ , rétorqua l'ange. _Maintenant cesse de perdre du temps et va-t'en. Il faut que tu retrouves Ruby pour que je lui passe mes prochaines instructions._

\- Dis-donc, à ce que je sache j'ai encore mon mot à dire !

Un hurlement strident lui perça les tympans et elle s'abattit les mains sur les oreilles par réflexe, coupant court à la connexion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin pour un archange millénaire !

\- C'était quoi ça ?!

Surprise, Ysa retira une des mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et ouvrit un œil pour observer le garçon qui l'avait aidé… et qui se bouchait les oreilles également.

\- Ça… quoi ?

\- Ce cri, là ! … Oh.

Il baissa les bras, embarrassé et le regard fuyant.

\- Non j'ai dû l'imaginer. Pardon.

\- Imaginer quoi ? Ysa fronça les sourcils et se releva pour lui faire face, se penchant vers lui en accrochant son regard. Si tu as eu la même réaction que moi, c'est bien que tu as entendu la même chose que moi. Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Une main dans la poche, elle toucha le sachet qui ne la quittait jamais, une arme imparable contre n'importe quel démon qui arriverait à la coincer.

\- _JE T'AI DIT DE T'ENFUIR !_

Une douleur lui vrilla le crâne et Ysa recula en titubant, des larmes de douleurs lui montant aux yeux. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour confirmer ses craintes. Un groupe d'hommes à la mine patibulaire commençait à s'agglutiner sur le trottoir, face à la porte de l'immeuble. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de jumelles pour deviner que leurs yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Elle laissa échapper un juron et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'observait, les bras ballants et l'air complètement perdu. S'il avait été coupable, il l'aurait coincé elle-même. Pas besoin d'appeler des sbires en renfort, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai pas le temps de continuer à jouer, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. Si tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça, oublie-moi et reprends ta vie.

Elle saisit un sac et balança pêle-mêle les bandages restants, les mouchoirs tâchés de son sang et les emballages vides de sandwich avant de fourrer le tout dans la poche de sa veste. Un dernier regard désolé pour cet inconnu qui avait déjà trop risqué sa vie pour elle et elle s'élança dans le couloir, grimpant les étages vers la porte qui donnait sur le toit.

* * *

Tristan serra les poings, un sentiment de frustration s'emparant de lui alors qu'il ne put pas faire un geste pour arrêter cette fille. A peine eut-elle franchi sa porte qu'il fut de nouveau assailli par les murmures, et il se prit la tête entre les mains en se laissant tomber au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était senti si vivant, et cela n'avait duré que trente minutes.

On frappa à sa porte et il sursauta, se relevant rapidement en s'essuyant les yeux avant d'aller ouvrir, ayant l'espoir fou de retrouver cette fille sur le palier. Mais non. Un inconnu à l'air affable lui sourit et lui tendit une photo.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez vu passer cette fille récemment ? Je suis à sa recherche.

Il jeta un regard rapide au papier et secoua la tête, sourcils froncés, se massant le crâne d'une main.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? Il faut appeler la police ?

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non, rit doucement l'homme en rangeant la photo. Je suis son oncle, vous voyez, et elle a fugué de chez elle. Ses parents sont très inquiets, je voudrais la retrouver avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Tristan hocha la tête sans vraiment écouter, distrait. Il regarda l'inconnu tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la prochaine porte, quand ces mots franchirent ses lèvres malgré lui.

\- _Ysa La Listener_.

L'homme stoppa net, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui, un voile d'un noir d'encre recouvrant entièrement ses globes oculaires. Un sourire vint tordre ses lèvres, et il s'approcha de nouveau de Tristan pour le saisir par le col et le plaquer violemment contre le mur du couloir.

\- Comment un simple humain arrive à réciter de l'énochien ? Tu es une saleté d'ange !

Le garçon laissa échapper un râle lorsque tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons fut expulsé sous le choc. Il voulut saisir l'homme au poignet pour le forcer à le lâcher, mais celui-ci avait une telle force !

\- Un… quoi ?! Mais vous êtes malade ?! finit-il par réussir à cracher lorsque son souffle fut revenu.

Malheureusement il était loin d'avoir convaincu son agresseur qui fit apparaître une lame noire, l'approchant dangereusement de sa gorge.

\- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolicae !_

Un hurlement sauvage s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme qui relâcha Tristan et se tourna brusquement vers la jeune fille qui était apparue dans son dos, le bras tendu vers lui, un symbole gravé dans la paume de sa main. « Ysa, la Listener ».

Tristan se redressa tant bien que mal, le corps perclus de douleurs. Il observait la scène sans y croire, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« Ysa, celle qui écoute le Déchu. »

« Ysa, yeux et oreilles du Prince des Ténèbres. »

« Notre frère, bientôt libre. »

« Pitoyable démon. »

« La fin est proche. »

« Exorcisme. »

Le démon hurla de nouveau alors que la jeune fille continuait à psalmodier des mots en latin, sautant sur le côté pour éviter une attaque désespérée du possédé. Il s'écroula lamentablement au sol et ne put se relever à temps : elle plaqua une main sur son front et une fumée noire jaillit de ses entrailles par sa bouche, avant de foncer vers le sol et de disparaître dans un bruit assourdissant.

Le retour au calme qui suivit fut quasiment surréaliste pour Tristan, qui ne quittait pas du regard l'homme au sol qui avait voulu le tuer. Tout dans la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux, et à laquelle il avait pris part à sa façon, était d'une absurdité si grande qu'il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de contester lorsqu'Ysa lui balança ces mots.

\- Prends de l'argent, un sac avec des vêtements. Des choses pas trop lourdes que tu pourrais vendre. Laisse un mot à ta famille si tu veux, sans trop de détails. Cinq minutes, c'est le temps qu'il leur faudra avant d'envoyer un nouveau sbire.

Et il obéit sans réfléchir, rentrant dans son appartement pour préparer tout ce qu'il lui fallait à la va-vite. Lorsqu'il ressortit, sac chargé sur l'épaule, elle l'attendait à la porte qui menait à l'escalier. Il crut qu'ils allaient passer par le toit, mais elle l'entraina deux étages plus bas, jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur l'échelle de secours. Une minute plus tard, ils touchaient le sol. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils montaient dans un bus. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient sortis de la ville.

* * *

Tristan serra son sac contre lui, se sentant comme un enfant pris en faute. Il fallait dire que le gérant du motel leur avait lancé un tel regard suspicieux lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés du comptoir. Sa compagne de voyage – Ysa – avait tout de suite pris les choses en main et réservé une chambre avec deux lits séparés pour la nuit. Une fois qu'elle avait reçu la clé, elle s'était dirigée sans attendre vers la bonne porte et était entrée après l'avoir invité à faire de même.

Le garçon s'assit sur un des lits, indécis, alors qu'il l'observait placer des petits sachets de tissu dans chaque coin de la pièce. Elle finit par en placer un sous chaque oreiller, puis s'assit sur le lit de libre, en face de lui. Sa routine achevée, avec l'adrénaline qui avait fini par retomber, la pauvre Ysa était plus nerveuse que jamais.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire pour briser le silence. Tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qui se passe.

Tristan acquiesça, et pourtant il avait fini par retrouver complètement son calme. Surprenant, vu la situation.

Elle se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- J'avoue que… Je préfère que tu poses les questions. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Ni quoi dire pour ne pas passer pour une folle.

\- C'est quoi, de l'énochien ?

Visiblement, la question la déstabilisa. Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux perdus dans le vague et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si… elle écoutait.

\- Le nom qu'on donne à la langue parlée par les anges. Mais là, c'est moi qui vais avoir des questions.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis capable de prononcer des mots en énochien ?

\- Oui, des questions de ce genre très exactement !

\- L'ho… la chose de tout à l'heure a dit que j'ai parlé énochien, insista Tristan. Mais je ne faisais que répéter ce que j'entendais dans ma tête.

\- L'homme de tout à l'heure était un démon. Enfin était possédé par un démon, le corrigea Ysa en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Comme celui de la ruelle. Mais pas du même niveau.

\- Ah bah oui. Ça fait sens.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule. Il se foutait d'elle, là, non ?

\- Non mais faut pas s'inquiéter, je dois juste être en pleine crise schizophrénique ! rit Tristan en agitant la main. J'ai toujours entendu des voix, il me manquait encore les hallucinations !

\- T'es vachement serein pour un soi-disant schizophrène, rétorqua la jeune fille en plissant les yeux.

Il haussa les épaules. Il était habitué, depuis le temps.

\- Moi aussi, on m'a pris pour une schizophrène quand j'étais une gamine. En même temps, lorsqu'on entend la voix de Satan, c'est difficile d'expliquer aux gens qu'on n'est pas fou.

\- C'est sûr que c'est d'un autre niveau que moi ! Les voix n'ont pas de nom. En fait, on dirait qu'elles ne font que discuter entre elles et m'ignorent complètement. Et ces temps-ci, elles ne font que radoter sur des Sceaux, la fin du monde. … Ysa ? Ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille s'était laissé tomber sur son matelas, les bras en croix. Désespérée. Ça allait être TRES compliqué.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Ysa eut fini de raconter ce qui l'avait poussé sur les routes, un an et demi plus tôt. L'insouciance de Tristan s'était peu à peu mue en inquiétude, puis en colère, car cette histoire, il la connaissait, même s'il n'avait jamais eu tous les détails. Les voix dans sa tête lui en avaient raconté des bribes, qu'il avait toujours pris pour un délire d'illuminé. Sauf que…

Ysa avait des preuves, connues de tous même si peu en avaient saisi le sens : des meurtres étranges qui avaient fait la une des journaux, des incidents climatiques qui laissaient la communauté scientifique perplexe, des bouleversements profonds dont personne ne pouvait nier l'existence.

Il n'était pas fou. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était qu'humain, mais un humain avec un don rare : il pouvait entendre les murmures des anges.

\- Les anges « discutent » sur une fréquence sensée être indétectable, sauf par certains médiums, soupira Ysa en se massant les temps. Ça arrive qu'ils soient « captés » mais c'est assez rare, et surtout pas aussi clairement. Et quasiment jamais sans qu'ils ne le sachent. La personne responsable de cet exploit deviendrait une menace à leurs yeux.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand je me pensais schizo, grommela Tristan.

Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et s'enroula dans sa couverture jusqu'à disparition entière de son corps, excepté la tête, puis il jeta un regard intrigué à Ysa qui l'observait avec amusement.

\- Tu es comme moi alors ? Tu peux entendre les anges ?

Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

\- Mon cerveau a été programmé pour capter Lucifer, et seulement lui. Soi-disant la « voix » d'un archange serait bien plus mortelle que celle d'un ange.

\- Pas cool, commenta l'étudiant avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Par contre, ça te dérange si on continue tout ça demain ? Je suis crevé.

\- Après tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre, t'as encore envie de dormir ? fit la jeune fille, à la fois sidérée et admirative.

Tristan sortit une main de sa prison de tissu et se gratta le menton, songeur.

\- Tu sais, il y a douze heures, je pensais ne pas avoir d'avenir. Bah maintenant, j'en ai toujours pas, mais au moins je ne suis pas fou ! Moi j'estime qu'il y a du progrès !

Sa compagne d'infortune rit et s'affala sur son lit à son tour.

\- Jolie application de l'esprit positif. Mais t'as raison, c'est assez pour une seule journée. On attendra demain pour la suite de l'aventure !


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello Misstykata, ravie de te revoir ! J'espère que tu passes toujours un bon moment, mais te lire m'a fait sacrément plaisir_

 _Et bienvenue Petit Coconuts, bonne année à toi aussi, que j'espère remplie de Supernatural et de Lucifer. Voici une suite écrite en un temps record après une absence de 6 mois (environ), mais c'est bien la preuve qu'on en verra le bout un jour ! (mais pas tout de suite)_

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Lilith**

Tristan se réveilla au son d'une dispute. Il grogna et tourna la tête vers son portable qui indiquait 8h. Bon, n'avait cours que l'après-midi, il avait largement le temps… Le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu de rideaux à ses fenêtres.

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, arrachant un sursaut de surprise aux deux femmes qui se disputaient dans le coin cuisine de la chambre.

\- C'est vrai ! Le motel !

L'une des deux ne lui était pas inconnu, vu qu'il s'agissait d'Ysa. La seconde était plus âgée, le teint plus mat, les yeux sombres et de longs cheveux noirs. Et surtout elle le dévisageait avec exaspération.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de traîner un simple humain avec nous, il ne serait qu'un poids mort ! C'est triste, mais laisse-le partir.

\- On ne parle pas d'un vieux pull troué, mais d'un garçon en danger de mort, car des démons l'ont vu avec moi ! Alastair !

L'inconnue se tendit à ce nom, nerveuse. Effrayée, même.

\- Et bien le temps qu'il va passer à le rechercher, c'est du temps gagné pour toi.

\- Non mais tu t'écoutes parfois ?! En plus je te signale qu'il est réveillé et t'entend !

Tristan confirma d'un petit signe de la main, avant de se lever pour de bon. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucun poids dans la dispute, alors autant voir s'il y avait de quoi manger dans le coin.

\- Ma mission, c'est de te protéger toi, pas tes amis !

\- Ta mission, c'est de suivre les ordres de ton patron, et ton patron n'a rien dit sur le fait d'être une complète demeurée ! Et n'a rien à redire sur MES choix !

Le jeune homme sortit un paquet de brioche de son sac. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait également trouvé des œufs dans le petit frigo de la kitchenette. C'était parti pour des toasts accompagnés d'œufs brouillés !

Tout en cuisinant, il jeta de temps en temps un regard à cette femme qui se fichait qu'il vive ou non. Elle s'appelait Ruby, et il comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Il n'avait sans doute pas besoin de lui préparer une assiette ! Pas de petit-déjeuner pour ceux qui souhaitaient sa mort !

Il finit par s'asseoir à table après avoir déposé une assiette devant une chaise vide pour Ysa, et s'attaqua à ses propres toasts avec appétit. La tension était telle que les yeux de Ruby avaient complètement viré au noir – tiens, un démon ! – mais Ysa semblait ne pas s'en soucier une seule seconde. Elle finit même par abattre son poing sur la table, furieuse.

\- ASSEZ !

Tristan leva son couteau pour tenter d'intervenir, mais il ravala vite ses mots et sa salive lorsque la jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux habituellement verts scintillaient d'une lueur écarlate qui lui arrachèrent un frisson d'angoisse. Il reposa son couvert d'un geste lent, et se tint coi sur sa chaise.

\- Ruby, fit Ysa d'une voix étrangement désincarnée sans quitter Tristan du regard. Si elle veut garder son ami, rien ne l'en empêche.

\- Mais seigneur, il risque de la mettre en danger ! Et votre lien avec.

L'être qui avait pris le dessus sur Ysa se tourna vers la démone, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il leva la main et effleura sa joue, ce qui sembla la calmer aussitôt.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute qu'avec tout ce que tu lui as appris, elle saura se protéger. Et il pourrait lui-même être un atout non négligeable dans la bataille.

\- … Lui, vraiment ?

L'être hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Tristan ne s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau que lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était parti, au regard inquiet que posa Ysa sur lui.

\- Lucifer, hein ? Woaw. Sacrée expérience.

Ruby soupira profondément et croisa les bras, indiquant le garçon d'un signe de tête.

\- Très bien. S'il s'avère être utile, je n'ai rien à redire. Mais soyez prêts à partir au plus vite. On ne peut pas se permettre de rester dans la région si Alastair a vraiment réussi à retrouver notre trace.

\- On se débrouillera très bien sans toi, grogna Ysa en la fusillant du regard. Dégage maintenant.

La démone ne se fit pas plus prier pour disparaître. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, surpris. Après tout c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une actuelle téléportation… et c'était impressionnant sans l'être. Ceci dit c'était bien moins angoissant qu'une rencontre avec le Prince des Ténèbres.

Ysa s'assit face à son assiette fumante sans vraiment la voir, son front reposant sur ses mains alors qu'elle fixait le bois de la table, tentant de ravaler sa colère et sa rancœur. En la voyant ainsi, Tristan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, levant la main pour lui tapoter le bras. Elle lui lança un regard surpris, plus habituée à ce genre de petits gestes chaleureux et… rassurants.

\- Moi, sinon, j'adore One Piece, lui lança très sérieusement le garçon. Un manga formidable pas si vieux. Tu connais les manga ? C'est pas encore très commun dans le coin, ça vient du Japon.

\- Je… j'en ai entendu parler, rit Ysa qui se détendit et attrapa enfin sa fourchette. Ne sous-estime pas les filles parce que c'est soi-disant une œuvre pour les mecs ! Nous on sait lire de tout !

\- Quoi ! fit semblant de s'offusquer Tristan en portant une main à sa poitrine. Moi aussi je suis capable de lire de tout ou presque !

\- Ah oui ? Bah va falloir le prouver !

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, dont le regard s'était rallumé d'une flamme qu'elle avait cru perdu depuis longtemps.

* * *

On pouvait tout perdre, être au fond du trou, le bonheur complètement hors d'atteinte… Et un miracle se produisait sans qu'on s'y attende, sans qu'on pense même le mériter. Tristan était le miracle d'Ysa, comme Ysa avait été celui de Tristan. Peut-être que leur situation n'était effectivement pas enviable, peut-être que risquer leur vie à chaque instant était parfois si dur à supporter qu'ils se réveillaient la nuit en proie à de violentes angoisses, mais au moins pouvaient-ils déjà mettre un mot sur ces angoisses, une raison, une véritable explication. C'était un luxe dont peu disposait.

Les deux amis prirent la route le jour-même, alternant voyages en bus et en train, choisissant toujours une destination au hasard sur la liste des départs. Au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient traversé la moitié du pays, ne faisant que des escales d'une nuit dans des motels de petites villes sans grand intérêt. Les gens qu'ils croisaient pensaient à deux jeunes étudiants en vadrouille comme il en existe tant et ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Ils donnaient le change, ils se seraient presque convaincus eux-mêmes qu'ils avaient choisi de faire ce road trip en tout état de cause. Ils ne parlaient jamais de surnaturel, de Lucifer, de démons ou d'anges. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté, et ils savaient bien que cette situation n'allait pas pouvoir durer. Mais croire en ce rêve, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, leur donnait du courage.

* * *

Ysa jura lorsqu'elle glissa sur le pavé mouillé et s'éclata sur le trottoir, une violente douleur lui traversant le genou qui avait heurté le sol avec force. Elle grimaça et se força quand même à se relever, ignorant sa paume déchiquetée, attrapant un mouchoir trempé dans sa poche pour le plaquer à la peau meurtrie tout en continuant sa course.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres lui envoya les cheveux droits dans la figure. Elle pesta en les repoussant vers l'arrière et en profita pour jeter un regard derrière son épaule. Sans les voir, elle devinait les silhouettes noires qui la poursuivaient. Mais ça encore, ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop.

Tournant dans une nouvelle ruelle, elle se plaqua contre une porte renfoncée dans le mur, prenant quelques secondes pour aspirer de grandes goulées d'air. Son regard se tourna vers le ciel orageux, et elle ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie rouler sur sa peau sans lutter. Ca pouvait être une solution aussi. Se laisser faire. Un coup, et ne plus rien ressentir.

 _Mais ils ne se contenteront jamais de ça._

 _Tristan._

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se secoua, reprenant sa course vers le motel.

Tout avait dégénéré très vite, car elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de prêter attention aux signes. L'air lourd et moite, orageux, les rues qui se vidaient petit à petit, ce sentiment oppressant et cette impression de ville morte, elle l'avait déjà vécue une fois. L'angoisse avait étreint son cœur alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la supérette qu'elle avait repéré lorsqu'ils étaient passés en bus. Le garçon qui avait choisi ce job pourri de caissier, sans doute pour se payer une voiture avec au moins 200 000 km au compteur, gisait sur le comptoir, les yeux grands ouverts, son bras lacéré pendant misérablement alors qu'il finissait de se vider de son sang. Une odeur de charogne insupportable avait saisi Ysa à la gorge, et elle s'était retournée pour rendre son déjeuner. Et elle les avait vu, la surveillant de loin : des démons, les sbires de Lilith, cachés dans l'ombre. L'orage s'était alors déchaîné. Bizarrement, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir.

Lors de sa fuite, elle avait bien tenté de contacter Ruby, mais la démone n'avait pas décroché. Tristan n'avait pas de portable, et elle-même en changeait régulièrement pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer trop facilement, il lui était donc impossible de prévenir son ami. Il restait bien une solution, mais étrangement pour une fois, c'était le calme plat de _son_ côté.

Enfin elle atteignit le motel, les poumons en feu et l'impression qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle glissa un sachet de sa confection derrière la porte d'entrée, consciente que ça ne ferait que les ralentir. Mais c'était déjà ça de pris, il fallait juste qu'elle gagne du temps pour qu'ils puissent… qu'ils puissent ? Vu la tempête dehors, ils ne trouveraient jamais un bus ni un automobiliste inconscient prêts à les prendre à son bord.

Préoccupée comme elle l'était, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le motel tout entier était plongé dans la pénombre. Un écran installé dans le petit espace salon près de la réception grésillait et projetait une lueur tout juste suffisante pour qu'elle devine les contours du couloir menant aux chambres. Elle déglutit, et s'avança jusqu'au numéro 12, sa main tremblante se posant sur la poignée glacée. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à trois avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste lent, réprimant un frisson lorsque les gonds mal huilés grincèrent dans le mouvement.

\- Tristan ?

Le silence seul lui répondit. Pourtant…

Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'interrupteur, et à sa grande surprise, la lumière se fut. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le fauteuil posé au milieu de la pièce quand une main à la poigne puissante la saisit par le poignet et la tira de force à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et trébucha au sol, retenant un nouveau cri lorsque sa paume meurtrie s'abattit sur le carrelage.

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

\- Tu as dit un gros mot !

Elle releva la tête, surprise par la voix enfantine qui avait retenti. Devant elle, sur le fauteuil, une petite gamine de même pas dix ans la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche avec des rubans, avait un nœud dans ses longs cheveux blonds et elle serrait dans ses bras une peluche en forme d'éléphant qui aurait mérité le qualificatif de « choupignonne ».

Ysa se sentit pris de vertiges, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle voyait. La gamine s'était levée sur le coussin et trépignait d'impatience en la fixant.

\- Il faut pas dire de gros mots, sinon tu vas être punie ! Et tu n'as pas envie d'être punie, pas vrai ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû dire ? Ysa n'en avait aucune idée. Elle balaya la chambre du regard et sursauta quand elle découvrit Tristan coincé entre deux hommes à la mine patibulaire. Deux démons. Son ami avait l'air terrifié, mais au moins il était en vie !

\- Dis-donc, ce n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre aux questions des gens. Ta maman ne te l'a jamais appris ? Est-ce qu'il faut punir ta maman, Ysa ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se redressa lentement, la lumière se faisant enfin dans son esprit. Même si la vérité était bien dure à avaler…

\- Lilith.

La gamine eut un large sourire et applaudit en sautillant sur place, visiblement ravie de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les gens. Ysa eut un haut-le-cœur, dégoûtée.

\- C'est très bien, tu as deviné presque tout de suite ! Sinon j'aurais dû m'énerver très fort, tu sais !

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, retenant une insulte bien sentie. Quel genre de _monstre_ pouvait posséder un enfant innocent sans aucun état d'âme ? Elle avait beau se cacher derrière cette bouille angélique et innocente, elle était sans doute la créature la plus corrompue et la plus laide qui foulait cette Terre.

Ysa fut forcée à s'asseoir sur une chaise que lui avait apporté un sbire, face à Lilith qui continuait à sourire de toutes ses dents. Une nouvelle personne entra dans la chambre, un homme grand au visage mangé par la barbe qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Il lui sourit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur, ayant le sentiment de le connaître…

\- Ça fait longtemps que je veux te rencontrer, Ysa, fit tout à coup Lilith, ce qui força la jeune fille à reporter toute son attention sur elle. Je suis allée chez toi, même ! Mais tu étais déjà partie, sans rien dire à tes parents. Et ça c'est pas très gentil.

\- On m'a forcé à partir, grommela la jeune fille en serrant les poings. Une démone qui s'appelle Ruby.

Lilith poussa un profond soupir en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est drôlement embêtante. Mais Alastair l'a puni pour tout ce qu'elle a fait de vilain ! Pas vrai, Alastair ?

Ysa réprima un sursaut lorsque le barbu inclina la tête. Le Grand Inquisiteur avait changé de vaisseau !

\- Un petit… contretemps, causé par nos amis les anges, commenta tranquillement Alastair comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de leur prisonnière. Mais les costumes de chair ne manquent heureusement pas.

\- Waw. Vous êtes encore plus terrifiant maintenant, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ysa. Ce qui est une bonne chose pour vous, j'imagine ?

Le démon rit, amusé par la réplique. Le visage de Lilith en revanche se renfrogna, et elle croisa les bras en jaugeant l'humaine du regard. Peut-être qu'elle se serait attendue à avoir un compliment, elle aussi ? C'était un compliment, ça, d'ailleurs ?

\- Enfin bon ! Je voulais te voir depuis looongtemps, et toi tu as tout fait pour me fuir ! Je devrais être très fâchée, mais je veux bien te pardonner, à une condition !

\- J'écoute. Je promets rien, mais j'écoute.

C'était la réponse la plus raisonnable qu'elle pouvait donner, et la démone sembla s'en contenter sur le moment, poursuivant donc.

\- Tu vois, je suis très vieille, mais j'ai été très longtemps enfermée en bas. Et en bas, tout est noir, et ça sent très mauvais. Et puis Azazel a ouvert les Portes, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai pu sortir !

Ok, jusque-là, Ysa suivait. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où l'autre voulait en venir, ceci dit. Lilith poussa un profond soupir, ses jambes s'agitant doucement sous sa chaise.

\- Je veux rester dehors, Ysa. Je veux vivre, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, mais alors je vois pas trop bien le rapport…

La petite fille releva la tête vers elle, ses yeux devenus d'un blanc laiteux. Un sourire torve se dessina sur ses lèvres, donnant à son visage innocent un aspect terrifiant.

\- Papa veut que je meure, mais moi je ne veux pas mourir. Alors papa doit disparaître. Et tu dois m'aider. Tu entends papa, tu peux voir tous ses secrets. Dis-moi ce qu'il a prévu. Dis-moi comment l'empêcher de me tuer.

Ysa en resta sans voix. « Papa », elle parlait de Lucifer ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi Lilith devait-elle mourir ?

Elle resta silencieuse sans doute trop longtemps aux yeux de Lilith, qui claqua des doigts. Alastair se dirigea instantanément vers le fond de la pièce et saisit Tristan par le bras avant de le plaquer au lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le pauvre se retrouva complètement immobilisé sur le matelas par des sangles de cuir, jetant un regard affolé à son amie qui avait tenté de se lever pour le rejoindre, mais avait dû se rasseoir sous une pression insoutenable.

\- Vous faites quoi là ?! Touchez pas à Tristan ! trouva-t-elle quand même la force de rugir à l'attention de Lilith qui avait tendu la main vers elle.

\- Alastair m'a dit que tu l'avais piégé dans une ruelle, fit tranquillement la démone de sa voix d'enfant. Il n'avait jamais vu un sort comme ça avant. C'est Papa qui te l'a dit, il te dit tous ses secrets. Dis-moi ses secrets, et ton ami vivra.

Des larmes de rage perlèrent aux yeux d'Ysa alors que le Grand Inquisiteur dans le dos de Lilith déballait un à un des outils métalliques qui devaient servir – elle le comprit avec horreur – à la torture.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Lucifer veut, ni quels sont ses plans ! Il ne me dit que ce qu'il veut me dire, et comment me protéger de vous ! C'est vrai !

Lilith fit la moue et sauta à terre pour s'approcher d'elle et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Tu peux mieux faire, _Listener_. Ecoute. Ecoute ou ton ami mourra, puis toi avec.

Ysa la fusilla du regard, n'ayant qu'une envie : tendre le bras pour lui mettre la claque de sa vie. Mais le cri de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres de son ami détourna toute son attention, et elle hurla de désespoir, avant le trou noir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre neuf : Le plan**

Son corps s'enfonça dans l'eau noire et poisseuse, et elle se sentit aspirée, incapable de se débattre davantage. Chaque seconde qui passait l'éloignait de la lumière, et elle finit par fermer les yeux, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière alors qu'elle prenait davantage de vitesse.

\- Tout est en place pour ouvrir la Porte des Enfers.

Cette voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui fit brutalement reprendre ses sens. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise de se retrouver debout derrière le comptoir du meilleur glacier de sa ville. La boutique était vide, à l'exception de deux personnes assises à la table la plus éloignée de la vitrine. Et l'une de ces deux personnes n'était autre… qu'elle-même.

\- Tu as bien suivi mes instructions, mon fils. Je suppose que nul ne se doute de tes réelles intentions ?

Sa voix était… étrange. Comme désincarnée. Elle se décala en silence pour mieux pouvoir observer son propre visage, et sursauta en remarquant les yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Face à « elle », Azazel sourit, fier de lui.

\- Lilith elle-même l'ignore, Seigneur.

\- Parfait.

Ysa voulut s'approcher d'eux, mais ses pieds étaient comme englués dans une sorte de mélasse noire. Elle baissa les yeux et tira sur ses jambes pour se dégager en pestant. Quand elle releva la tête, il faisait nuit. Elle regarda autour d'elle en ramenant ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant de froid. Le vent se leva, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres du parc.

\- Je suis désolé de vous savoir coincé depuis si longtemps dans ce corps frêle, Père.

A nouveau, sa propre voix s'éleva, toujours avec ce timbre qui lui déclenchait des sueurs froides.

\- Je n'y suis pas vraiment, Azazel. Et puis ce n'est qu'un état temporaire. As-tu trouvé l'homme dont je t'ai parlé ?

\- Bien sûr. Il sera… une solution temporaire. De secours. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on y ait recours. La colère chez ce garçon est grande.

\- Mieux vaut deux précautions qu'une seule.

Ysa se prit la tête entre les mains, crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était impossible.

\- John Winchester est mort. Pour être plus exact, il a vendu son âme pour sauver son fils.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'ils avaient encore changé d'endroit. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau, une douce odeur de fleurs de printemps lui chatouillait les narines. Des rires d'enfants résonnaient dans l'air. La petite aire de jeux en bas de sa rue, le banc sur lequel elle aimait s'asseoir quand elle avait eu une journée difficile ou quand elle s'était disputée avec sa grand-mère…

\- La Porte sera-t-elle ouverte quand il fera tomber le premier Sceau ?

Azazel grimaça, visiblement peu convaincu.

\- Les Enfants sont prêts, Seigneur. Je comptais lancer la sélection et… y mettre notre champion, bien évidemment.

\- Cela doit être lui, Azazel, fit l'autre d'une voix douce. C'est ainsi qu'il en a été décidé. Deux frères, comme Cain et Abel. Deux frères se battant pour l'amour d'un père.

 _Plus loin. Tu connais déjà tout ça. Tu as tout fait pour l'ignorer, mais tu savais. Lucifer se servait de toi, il se sert toujours de toi. Mais comme il savait que tu l'écoutais, il n'a jamais tout dit, pas vrai ? Alors descends… plus bas._

Ysa inspira profondément, et laissa de nouveau les ténèbres l'engloutir. De nouvelles scènes dansèrent devant ses yeux, de nouveaux souvenirs qu'elle avait choisi d'oublier à l'époque. Puis elle sentit un froid intense pénétrer jusqu'à son cœur, et elle dut serrer les dents jusqu'à ce que ses gencives saignent pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle suffoquait, cherchait de l'air, tendait le bras vers le haut, vers la lumière.

 _Ne te débats pas. Tu es sa création. Tu peux le duper._

La colère la gagna, lui donnant paradoxalement la force de continuer sa descente. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin le pied à terre, elle faisait face à un autel dans une abbaye aux murs tapissés de sang. Un haut le cœur la saisit à la vue de la pauvre nonne au corps désarticulé dont les yeux vides semblaient la fixer.

\- _Lilith._

Elle sursauta au son de cette voix désincarnée qui cette fois, n'était pas la sienne. Elle venait du cadavre qui s'était animé. Pour un peu, elle se serait cru dans un vrai film de zombie.

\- Lilith ?

Ysa tourna la tête vers le prêtre agenouillé juste à sa droite, surprise. Puis elle remarqua ses mains, couvertes de sang, et ses yeux d'un jaune bileux. Il n'occupait pas le corps qu'elle lui avait connu, mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'Azazel.

\- Lilith est la clé de ma libération, continua le cadavre. Tu dois lui ouvrir la porte des Enfers. Elle en sortira, et brisera le dernier Sceau. Mais le premier doit être brisé par un innocent, le jour où il fera couler le sang aux Enfers.

\- Oh ce ne sera pas très compliqué de trouver…

\- Pas n'importe quel innocent, l'interrompit la nonne. Un Winchester.

\- Je ne… comprends pas bien, Père. Si vous pouviez me donner plus de précisions ?

\- Tu vas trouver la famille Winchester. Au cadet, tu lui feras boire de ton sang lorsqu'il aura 6 mois. Choisis d'autres enfants à travers le monde, qui grandiront avec ce sang de démon dans les veines. Des vaisseaux. Des leurres. Ils se battront. Ton champion brisera la protection qui entoure la Porte. Lilith sera libre. Le Winchester fera couler le sang d'un innocent. Lilith brisera les Sceaux. Et sa mort sonnera le début de l'accomplissement de la Prophétie.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Azazel alors qu'Ysa reculait d'un pas, rendue mal à l'aise par… ce qu'elle entendait, ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle comprenait et ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- _Trouve le Listener_.

Ce dernier ordre claqua dans l'air avant qu'Ysa ne se retrouve à nouveau piégée dans cette mélasse noire. L'abbaye, les corps, la nonne, Azazel, tout avait disparu. Elle voulut se débattre une nouvelle fois, refusant de se laisser happer par d'autres souvenirs, par d'autres hallucinations. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, maintenant, et qu'elle sauve Tristan.

\- Accepte-moi.

Ysa se faisait face, sans artifice, sans miroir. Les yeux de son double flamboyaient, et pourtant semblaient si… vides.

\- Nous sommes une création de notre maître. Notre vie, notre existence lui sont dédiées. Il fera de grandes choses et nous resterons dans son ombre, à jamais le Listener, celui qui écoute.

Ysa pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

\- Mais qui aurait envie d'une vie aussi débile ?

\- Toi, lui répondit son double sans passion. Ton inconscient. Ton subconscient. Ton être latent.

\- Mon subconscient me fait rêver de pizzas trois fromages et de bains chauds, rétorqua la jeune fille. Essaye encore.

Son double n'avait apparemment pas d'humour. Soit. Ni de cerveau, sans doute. Elle n'était vraiment qu'une ombre. Elle était ce qu'Azazel aurait aimé qu'Ysa soit. Et cette pensée la rendit folle de rage.

\- Ok, fini de jouer. J'ai tout quitté à cause de ces conneries, j'ai joué le jeu, et ça n'a jamais apporté que des ennuis. Alors je vais sortir d'ici, je vais tenter de sauver mon ami et mourir en héroïne anonyme. Rien à foutre, moi, des John Winchester, des Lilith et des Lucifer ! Je vous emmerde TOUS !

Le vibrato dans sa voix sembla faire trembler l'air autour d'elles. Dans un bruit de verre brisé, son double s'écroula sur le sol, vite engloutie par la mélasse. Ses yeux rouges s'illuminèrent une dernière fois… et le tonnerre retentit.

Ysa regarda autour d'elle, retrouvant l'environnement familier de la Cage. Elle soupira et se tourna bien en face de la paroi, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait.

\- Tu as l'air en colère, lui fit remarquer Lucifer.

\- Peut-être bien parce que Lilith est une pute qui va me tuer et mon ami avec, rétorqua Ysa avec humeur. Mais ça permettra à un autre Listener de naître, pas vrai ? Un conseil : tapez du côté des Satanistes pour le prochain. Il sera bien plus servile.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau Listener, fit l'archange d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille frissonna d'angoisse. Cette peur n'était pas réfléchie, mais instinctive, inscrite dans les gênes des Hommes depuis l'aube de l'humanité. Elle en avait déjà tant rêvé, sans vouloir admettre que cela ne pouvait amener qu'une seule réponse, une seule issue à toute cette histoire de fous.

\- L'Apocalypse, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

La Guerre entre Anges et Démons. Entre Michael et Lucifer. Elle était imminente, et son espèce à elle allait se retrouver pris entre deux feux.

Enfin bon. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle finit même par hausser les épaules, avant de regarder vers le haut… ou ce qu'elle supposait être le haut.

\- C'est pas grave. Quand le soleil se lèvera, mon corps sera déjà froid.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Listener qui serait un simple pantin, intervint soudainement l'ange enfermé. Tu es celle que je veux comme confidente. Une femme d'esprit et de caractère. Alors tu ne mourras pas.

\- Mais bordel ?!

Les protestations d'Ysa moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle basculait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il avait rouvert les yeux sur le monde une belle journée de printemps, après quelques centaines d'années plongé dans un sommeil artificiel. Le temps dans la Cage s'écoulait bien plus lentement que sur Terre, alors même si le dernier contact avait eu lieu dans les années 70, pour lui il s'agissait d'une éternité.

Voir de nouveau des couleurs, des formes puis des paysages lui avaient fait un bien fou, même si la sensation était un peu… déformée. C'était comme regarder un film à travers son écran de télévision : aussi nette que soit l'image, ce n'était comme de le vivre pour de vrai. Et puis on n'avait pas les odeurs, le toucher, parfois pas même le son. Pourtant il s'en contentait, car la situation était temporaire. Peu d'humains pouvaient supporter d'héberger un ange, à plus forte raison un archange. Un Listener n'était pas destiné à devenir un vaisseau. Ce n'était qu'un outil fragile et remplaçable. Pas si facilement, certes. Par tradition, il s'agissait toujours d'un homme, et d'une lignée différente de celle de son prédécesseur, pour que les anges n'arrivent pas à le déceler avant sa naissance.

Quand il avait découvert que son nouveau Listener était une femme, bien évidemment qu'il avait d'abord éprouvé une forte contrariété. Puis il s'en était accommodé, et même s'en était amusé. Ysa avait découvert son existence ce jour où, en visite de classe, elle avait franchi le seuil de cette église, et que la grande croix en bois avait tourné sur elle-même. Il se souvenait avoir ri. Elle s'était bouchée les oreilles. Il avait compris qu'elle pouvait déjà l'entendre.

Malheureusement, il était impossible de communiquer avec un enfant. Alors il avait observé. Réprouvé. Noté des noms. Réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire, une fois dehors.

La suite, Ysa la connaissait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant. Il était temps pour elle de rouvrir les yeux sur le monde.

* * *

 _Le chapitre est plus court parce que je voulais rester dans cette ambiance onirique tout du long, et ne pas en sortir le lecteur. Désolée si c'est chiant !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre dix : l'ange**

Fermer les yeux ne faisait que le forcer à se focaliser sur la douleur ressentie, alors qu'il pouvait au moins tenter de tromper ces sens en fixant une tâche au plafond avec toute sa force mentale. Une fois seulement, il avait fait l'erreur de baisser les yeux. Le sang qui ruisselait sur sa peau, l'éclat métallique d'un crochet, une nouvelle douleur perçante, et il avait définitivement abandonné l'idée d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il subissait.

Le démon agissait avec la précision d'un chirurgien et la lenteur d'un fonctionnaire. Un vrai as dans son domaine ! A la seule différence que la torture était d'habitude infligée dans le but d'avoir des réponses, mais là rien ! Ils se fichaient tous de lui, surtout la gamine qui ne faisait que rire à chaque fois qu'il osait manifester bruyamment sa douleur. Bande d'enfoirés !

Tristan avait l'impression qu'il perdait complètement la tête. La panique couplée à l'irréalisme de la situation, Ysa qui s'était écroulée sur le sol et convulsait de son côté, la petite fille qui sautait sur son fauteuil totalement surexcitée… _Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !_ La mort ou un sauvetage à la dernière minute, tout lui convenait. Mais il fallait que ça _s'arrête_ !

* * *

Alastair soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa jeune victime n'avait même pas la décence d'admirer son œuvre. Un manque de savoir-vivre flagrant. Il se saisit d'un scalpel à la lame brillante – il prenait toujours grand soin de ses outils – et l'approcha du visage du jeune homme, ne retenant pas un sourire satisfait lorsque celui-ci fut enfin obligé de le regarder.

\- Allons, mon garçon, tu devrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Il est quand même rare que je performe mon art hors des Enfers. En fait ce n'était presque plus arrivé depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ah les Nazis. Des gens si raffinés.

Sa proie affolée dut se pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer, et d'empirer la situation. Mais il n'aurait pas dû avoir à s'en faire. Alastair n'était pas du genre à laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus en plein travail. Dans tous les cas, il faisait toujours de son mieux.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un impact sourd contre le mur qui fit trembler sa main. Il laissa échapper un grognement agacé, redressant la tête pour dévisager sa souveraine et lui demander d'arrêter de s'amuser aux dépends d'une pauvre humaine. Pourtant c'était bien le corps d'un adulte masculin qui glissa le long de la tapisserie, les yeux révulsés. Alastair fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le « costume » emprunté par un de ses sbires, et focalisa toute son attention vers le centre de la pièce tout en se redressant lentement, reposant le scalpel avec délicatesse sur la pochette de cuir abritant ses outils. Puis il inclina respectueusement la tête, guidé par cet instinct qui avait été le succès de sa longévité : la peur.

* * *

Tristan ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement lorsque la lame métallique s'éloigna de son œil, étouffant un sanglot. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser encore à se laisser aller.

Son tortionnaire s'était redressé et avait pourtant courbé l'échine aussitôt, les yeux clos. Lui-même tourna la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il vit un des deux gorilles accompagnant la fameuse Lilith tendre les mains en signe de reddition, complètement affolé. Un claquement de doigt plus tard et il disparut dans une explosion feutrée, laissant dans son sillage un simple nuage de suie noire.

\- Déçu. Je me sens… si déçu de toi.

Tristan frissonna de peur, essayant de se fondre davantage dans le matelas comme pour échapper à cette présence écrasante qui rayonnait au centre de la pièce. Pourtant il sentait bien que la menace ne lui était pas vraiment adressée. Il vit Lilith rentrer sa tête dans les épaules, presque… penaude. Elle ne trépignait plus comme une enfant, laissant pour une fois faire apparaître son vrai visage derrière le masque : celle d'une démone millénaire grotesque, lâche, et bien consciente qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas en jouant son petit numéro.

\- J'aimerais comprendre, mon enfant, pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de te dresser contre moi. Ce qui t'a poussé à te dire que c'était une bonne idée. Que tu allais t'en sortir sans dommage.

Lilith pinça les lèvres et détourna ostensiblement le regard.

\- Et toi, Alastair. Toi dont la fidélité à Azazel n'est plus à prouver. Dois-je le prendre comme… une preuve de rébellion ?

\- Vous savez bien, mon Seigneur, que je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, répondit le Grand Inquisiteur d'un ton mielleux. Azazel était mon souverain, et n'est plus. Lilith a pris sa place sur le trône, il est normal que je lui obéisse. Mais mon allégeance vous va toute entière.

Vu qu'il ne se désintégra pas dans un nuage de suie, Tristan comprit que cet enfoiré avait donné la bonne réponse. C'était bien dommage.

Il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son poignet, déliant la sangle qui le retenait au lit. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers son sauveur, affrontant un regard glacé malgré le rouge flamboyant de ses iris. Il déglutit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop apeuré. Il avait beau avoir le visage et le corps d'une personne qui lui était chère, Tristan ne reconnaissait en rien son amie dans cet être penché sur lui qui le libérait de ses liens.

\- Où est Ysa ?

Lucifer – enfin il le supposait – ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il retourna au contraire se planter face à Lilith, ses doigts venant effleurer la joue de la fillette.

\- Regarde-moi, Lilith. Réponds-moi.

La démone fut bien obligée de lui obéir, complètement soumise à la volonté de son créateur.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir.

Un sourire bienveillant s'étira sur les lèvres de l'archange, qui glissa ses bras autour de la petite fille pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se raidit avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte, vaincue.

\- Il est trop tard, Lilith, murmura Lucifer à son oreille, si bas que même Tristan ne put l'entendre. Le premier Sceau a été brisé, et même les suivants, de ta main même. Maintenant tu dois achever le rituel, tu m'entends ? Tu te rendras où je te dirais de te rendre, et tu laisseras Sam Winchester prendre soin de toi. Mais tu n'as pas à être triste : sans toi, rien ne serait possible. Grâce à toi, je pourrais enfin revenir.

Elle inspira profondément, et lorsqu'elle lui fit de nouveau face, elle avait retrouvé tout son sang-froid. Une hargne et une haine sans fond brillaient dans ses yeux. Pourtant elle avait perdu toute envie de se rebeller.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura du sang et beaucoup de morts ? Est-ce que les humains vont souffrir ?

Lucifer hocha lentement la tête, et la petite fille retrouva le sourire. Puis elle pointa Tristan, qui n'avait pas osé bouger de son lit.

\- Et lui ? Je peux l'écorcher ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard tout bonnement scandalisé. Non mais c'était une manie chez les démons de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ou qu'il ne comprenait rien !

\- Non, tu ne peux pas.

Ah bah quand même !

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Lilith en croisant les bras, affichant une mimique boudeuse. Ce n'est qu'un humain. Il mourra avec tous les autres.

Lucifer ne répondit pas, ce qui était bien plus inquiétant que rassurant. Il promena son regard dans la pièce, visiblement ennuyé, avant de claquer de nouveau des doigts.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nos ennemis ne nous repèrent. Allez-vous en maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir.

A peine le temps de cligner des yeux, et il ne restait désormais plus que l'archange déchu et l'humain dans la pièce. Tristan se redressa avec précaution, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque ses blessures se rappelèrent trop vivement à lui. Surtout, il ne devait pas regarder. Sinon il allait s'évanouir, il le sentait bien.

Lucifer fut de nouveau à ses côtés, l'observant dans un silence pesant. Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, attendit un temps qu'il se manifeste avant d'oser enfin faire le premier pas.

\- Ecoutez… monsieur. Je veux pas trop avoir l'air de me plaindre mais… Ysa ?

\- N'est pas encore disponible, fit tranquillement Lucifer en lui tendant une veste. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit dans cet état. Elle s'en sentirait coupable.

Tristan enfila le vêtement sans se faire prier, à gestes lents, ruminant sur les mots de l'archange.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'elle se sente coupable ?

\- Ce sentiment ne ferait que l'entraver. La ralentir. Elle aurait envie de tout abandonner, de se livrer à mes ennemis. Et ils ne la laisseraient certainement pas en vie.

Très bon argument. Ceci dit, l'humain doutait que Lucifer agisse ainsi par simple bonté. Ou alors…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. La douleur se faisait de nouveau ressentir, et la tête lui tournait à cause du manque de sang. Il essaya de se redresser mais ne put que retomber sur le matelas, se sentant si… pathétique et misérable.

Lucifer émit un bruit agacé avec sa langue, et tourna la tête vers le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu penses que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Avec plaisir, mon frère.

Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Tristan n'avait même pas la force de sursauter, mais le cœur y était ! Il dévisagea le grand homme à la peau noire qui venait d'apparaître dans la lumière, se crispant à l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau démon. Il avait assez donné de lui-même pour ce soir !

L'inconnu – qui lui adressa le même regard qu'on lance à un déchet sur le bord de la route, sympa – s'approcha du lit et posa deux doigts sur son front. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son corps alors que toute la douleur et la fatigue accumulées s'évanouissaient comme par magie.

\- Gâcher de notre temps et de notre énergie pour un singe, grommela l'inconnu en se reculant.

Ok alors il pouvait toujours se brosser pour avoir un merci. Tristan se redressa avec précaution, osant enfin jeter un coup d'œil sur son corps. Pas une blessure. Surpris, il souleva même son haut déchiré, mais non il n'hallucinait pas ! Il n'avait pas même une cicatrice ! Seuls l'état de ses vêtements et le sang sur la couverture lui rappelaient qu'il avait manqué le pire quelques minutes auparavant seulement.

\- Uriel est un ange, prit enfin la peine de lui expliquer Lucifer de l'autre côté du lit. Un de ceux que tu peux entendre normalement, quand je ne suis pas près de toi. Ma présence court-circuite ta… capacité.

\- …Oh, fut la seule chose que le jeune humain put prononcer.

Parce que dans le fond, il s'en fichait un peu. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre Ysa par la main et de partir de ce motel le plus rapidement possible, laissant derrière lui Lucifer, l'ange, les démons et tous ces souvenirs qui allaient le hanter pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Mon frère, fit Uriel avec un ton si proche de l'adoration que Tristan faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Vous retrouver enfin, que vous m'ayez appelé… L'honneur est grand, croyez-moi.

\- Je sais, répondit Lucifer en toute humilité. Je n'ai jamais oublié, Uriel, que tu étais de ceux qui soutenaient ma cause. Un fidèle parmi les fidèles.

\- Pas une seconde je n'ai douté de vous, confirma l'ange en extase. J'aspire à vous servir, aujourd'hui comme demain.

\- Bien, sourit l'archange en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Penses-tu pouvoir recruter d'autres anges ? Je ne te cache pas que je ne compte pas vraiment sur l'appui des démons pour convaincre Michael. Mais si en revanche toi, moi, et nombre de nos frères et sœurs lui font passer le même message…

\- Nous éviterions la guerre et il se rallierait à votre cause.

Lucifer acquiesça lentement, jetant un regard à Tristan qui se crispa, sentant ses boyaux se tordre sous la peur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les anges n'allaient certainement pas se liguer pour la paix dans le monde ?

\- Uriel, je vais devoir rendre le contrôle de son corps à sa propriétaire, bientôt, poursuivit l'archange en reportant toute son attention sur son frère. Elle est ma Listener, et j'ai besoin d'elle jusqu'au jour de ma libération. Je peux compter sur toi pour brouiller les pistes et que Michael ne la retrouve pas ?

\- Bien évidemment, soupira Uriel, bien que la tâche semble l'ennuyer profondément. Mon chef de bataillon n'est autre que Castiel. Il ne devrait pas être dur de le duper.

\- Castiel… répéta Lucifer, songeur. Je me souviens de lui. L'avoir de notre côté ne ferait que renforcer notre avantage.

\- Je tenterai de le convaincre de nous rejoindre, mon frère. N'ayez aucune crainte.

Uriel inclina la tête et l'archange ferma les yeux, apparemment satisfait. Quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient repris une teinte verte qui rassura immédiatement Tristan.

* * *

Ysa cilla, perturbée de se retrouver debout près du lit alors que quelques instants auparavant, elle faisait face à Lilith dans son fauteuil, au milieu de la pièce. Saisie d'un vertige, elle dut prendre appui sur le matelas, luttant contre une nausée tenace et un mal de crâne comme elle n'en avait jamais eu auparavant.

\- Ysa ?

La voix de Tristan la rassura un peu, et elle monopolisa toutes ses forces pour adresser un regard reconnaissant à son ami qui venait la soutenir.

\- C'est le contrecoup d'héberger un être aussi puissant que Lucifer. Vous autres, pauvres humains, n'avez jamais eu ce qu'il faut pour supporter sa lumière.

La jeune fille se redressa, surprise par cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle toisa l'homme qui les dévisageait avec un dédain non feint, comprenant bien vite à qui elle avait à faire. Il irradiait d'une étrange lumière alors que normalement, les corps des démons étaient entourés d'une fumée d'un noir d'encre.

Un ange. Sans ailes à plumes. Elle était un peu déçue, elle n'allait pas le cacher.

\- Bougez-vous maintenant, macaques. Mon temps est précieux, et les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Lilith empeste bien plus que toutes ces raclures démoniaques réunies.

\- Mais on va se faire insulter comme ça tout du long ? fit Ysa en s'adressant à Tristan, qui soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- On peut toujours l'envoyer chier en retour, tu sais.

\- Ça c'est un plan que j'apprécie, grogna la jeune fille en fusillant Uriel du regard. Ange ou pas ange, moi à ce stade, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre.

L'ange en question leur adressa un sourire froid avant de claquer des doigts. La chambre disparut et ils se retrouvèrent perdus au beau milieu d'une forêt, sous la pluie, en pleine nuit, leurs sacs à leurs pieds. Ysa vit rouge et hurla sa haine au ciel, le cœur tordu par la rage.


	12. Chapter 12

Un être humain est une créature d'apparence fragile, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il ne peut se prendre qu'un nombre limité de coups avant d'atteindre sa limite, avant qu'un changement irrémédiable ne s'opère chez lui. Certains seront pris d'un « coup de folie », d'autres se briseront sans pouvoir en supporter davantage. Et puis il y a ceux qui repoussent toujours plus loin leurs limites, qui aiguisent leur esprit, qui aiguisent leurs armes et qui se battent pour survivre, jour après jour, un pied de nez après l'autre à la Mort, cette grande compagne indésirable. C'était de ce bois qu'étaient faits les meilleurs chasseurs.

Oh bien sûr, il se pouvait – c'était même plus que probable – qu'ils ne connaissent malgré tout pas une fin heureuse. Au moins avaient-ils la satisfaction de s'être battu jusqu'au bout, au-delà même du bout.

Ysa et Tristan n'étaient pas des chasseurs. Certains iraient même argumenter que leur quelques mois/années de lutte n'étaient rien, face au fardeau plus lourd que certains avaient déjà et enduraient sans doute encore. C'était pourtant une comparaison bien injuste, car peu de chasseurs pouvaient se vanter d'avoir rencontré des démons si puissants et dangereux et de s'en être sortis en vie. Même le grand John Winchester avait fini par y laisser la vie, à vouloir se mesurer à Azazel, dont la réputation n'était vraiment plus à refaire.

Ysa avait survécu à Azazel. Elle avait survécu à Lilith – c'était récent mais marquant. Elle survivait même à Lucifer ! Tristan avait vécu la torture et survécu à Alastair. Non vraiment, ils auraient pu rentrer dans n'importe quel bar fréquenté par des chasseurs la tête haute. Car ils avaient eux-mêmes atteint et repoussé leurs limites avec brio… mais non pas sans casse. C'était impossible.

Lorsque l'ange les avait abandonnés en pleine forêt, dans un autre état à l'autre bout du pays, les deux jeunes gens avaient mis la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée à rejoindre la civilisation. Affamés et épuisés, ils étaient rentrés dans le premier snack qu'ils avaient croisé et avaient loué une chambre dans un hôtel bien plus confortables que les minables motels de bord de route qu'ils squattaient depuis des semaines, puis ils s'étaient écroulés pour dormir un jour entier. Ysa s'était réveillé la première, les idées claires et les entrailles tordues par la rage. Son impuissance la révulsait, et elle maudissait son habitude à détourner le regard qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Elle se redressa dans son lit pour observer son compagnon d'infortune dont le sommeil semblait bien agité, et s'en voulut davantage. Elle le secoua gentiment par l'épaule et il lui sembla lire de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux quand il les ouvrit enfin.

\- Il nous faut un plan de bataille, fut les premiers mots qu'elle prononça, avant même de s'inquiéter du petit déjeuner.

Mais bon, il était 16h passés, donc elle se le pardonnerait.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Tristan en se redressant, ne retenant pas une grimace.

La douleur était peut-être bien partie, mais pas les courbatures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? rajouta-t-il, de l'espoir dans la voix.

Ysa se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit ces ouvrages maudits, qu'elle s'était interdite de rouvrir du temps d'Azazel. Comment Ruby avait-elle su où les trouver ? Pourquoi les avait-elle mis dans le sac quand elles s'étaient enfuies ? Sans doute qu'elle espérait que la jeune humaine soit obligée de s'y mettre un jour, et corrompe définitivement son âme. Bien pensé, mais pas tant que ça.

\- On va jouer selon leurs règles. Ils veulent nous attirer dans leur monde, alors on va y aller. Mais pas désarmés. Il existe des ouvrages comme ceux-ci partout dans le monde, parfois bien plus accessibles qu'on ne le croit. Il y a des gens qui se foutent sans doute de la guéguerre des démons et des anges. Y a pas que des chasseurs dehors : y a des sorciers, des magiciens, des monstres et des profs de maths. On va se servir d'eux. On va devenir des cracks.

\- Ça ne se fera pas en un jour, lui fit observer Tristan en s'approchant pour observer les vieux grimoires à la couverture de cuir, fasciné. Mais l'idée me plait.

Ysa hocha la tête avant de se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit, parce que je refusais l'idée même. Mais je crois que les démons préparent l'apocalypse. Et ils préparent le retour de Lucifer.

\- C'est malheureusement ce que je pensais avoir compris moi-même, fit Tristan, l'air sombre. Les anges en parlaient tellement, même si je ne comprenais pas tout.

\- Est-ce que tu crois d'ailleurs que tu pourrais… apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir d'écoute ? demanda la jeune fille avec prudence. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de savoir que tu existes, si ?

Il secoua la tête avant de sourire. Ça lui plaisait bien de se dire que les informations qu'il pourrait récolter allaient enfin s'avérer utile, que ce qu'il avait pris pour un fardeau toute sa vie durant allait finalement être une sorte de bénédic… Non fallait pas pousser quand même.

\- Il faut quand même qu'on le dise clairement, Tristan : on va foutre les pieds dans un monde qui ne nous laissera pas partir. Qui va nous changer et qui va nous traumatiser. On ne va sans doute pas vivre jusqu'à 100 ans dans une maison de retraite haut de gamme, entourés de chats. Ce serait même un putain de miracle que j'arrive jusque 30 ans. Y a pas de retour en arrière pour moi, mais toi ce serait encore possible, tu sais ? il suffirait que tu franchisses cette porte pour retourner à ton ancienne vie.

\- Une vie basée sur un mensonge, rétorqua le jeune homme en soupirant. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne regarde pas sous le tapis que la poussière que j'y ai mis n'est plus là. Et ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux que les monstres vont disparaître. Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, si je te laissais seule face à… tout ça.

Il était sincère. Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas Ysa depuis longtemps, mais il admirait la jeune fille et la respectait davantage chaque jour. Elle était forte, bien plus forte que lui. Et elle avait donné un sens à sa vie, alors que lui-même n'en voyait plus d'intérêt. Comment aurait-il pu souhaiter retourner en arrière ? Même si sa rencontre avec Alastair allait hanter ses cauchemars jusqu'à la fin, jamais il ne renoncerait.

\- Alors si on est d'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire, fit Ysa en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

* * *

Lorsque Ruby rentra dans la pièce aux lumières éteintes, elle sentit au frisson qui parcourait son corps que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tenta de reculer mais se heurta à un mur invisible, et jura. Un piège anti-démons.

\- Chiant, hein ? Et va pas croire que tu peux t'échapper de celui-là, c'est le plus puissant de ma collection.

La lumière s'alluma, dévoilant Ysa assise sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce. La mise en scène ne pouvait pas être familière à la démone. Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils, se tenant droite dans le piège.

\- Très drôle, Ysa. Je ne suis pas Lilith, tu peux venir effacer ça.

La jeune humaine eut un rire froid, se redressant pour faire face à Ruby. La démone nota les cernes sous ses yeux, et un pli dur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas lui barrant le front.

\- Oh je sais que tu n'es pas cette pute. Charmante, celle-là. Elle m'a vite fait regretter Azazel !

Ruby pinça les lèvres. Alors ses informations étaient justes, Lilith avait bien réussi à leur mettre la main dessus.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention. Je suis sûre que c'est le garçon que tu te traines qui t'a ralenti de trop ! Toujours en mouvement, c'est la règle !

\- Je l'emmerde ta règle, rétorqua sèchement Ysa en rentrant dans le cercle pour la saisir par le col de sa veste. J'en ai marre de me terrer comme un rat en attendant que tu te pointes, me filer deux billets et te casser aussi sec alors que JE dois me démerder pour semer ces enflures !

\- Je suis dans le même cas que toi, fit la démone en donnant un coup sur sa main pour se dégager de son emprise. Et tu n'as clairement pas le rôle le plus difficile entre nous deux, alors de quoi tu te plains !

Ysa eut un sourire froid et recula, sortant du piège en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher aux bords.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais, alors ? Tu travailles pour ton maître… mais à quoi exactement ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, soupira Ruby. Bon c'est bon, tu as fini ta crise ?

Mais l'humaine la dévisageait en silence, sourcils froncés. Elle réfléchissait, et cela ne plaisait pas à la démone, qui avait tout fait pour qu'elle en sache le moins possible.

\- Les Winchesters. C'est forcément lié aux Winchesters.

Ruby se raidit, et ce détail n'échappa pas à Ysa qui en sourit même. Elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche pour composer un numéro, se tournant vers la table pour y saisir le bloc note qui y trainait et inscrire un numéro.

\- T'as raison, Ruby, je ferai mieux d'aller m'informer à la source. Tout a commencé avec cet enfoiré de John Winchester, je suis certaine que ses fils en sauront plus…

\- Tu ne peux pas aller les voir ! s'affola la démone en tentant de se jeter vers l'avant, avant de se faire repousser par le mur invisible. Ce sont des chasseurs, tu vas être une proie pour eux !

\- Peut-être, mais peut-être aussi que les informations que j'ai à leur filer suffiront à ce qu'ils me laissent en vie.

Quelles informations ? Ruby aurait payé cher pour le savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une humaine, surtout si proche de Lucifer, mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son cher maître. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre angle d'attaque. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que le plan final ne soit mis en place, après tout.

\- Ok j'ai compris, tu es énervée parce que tu t'es retrouvée seule face à Lilith. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais la connaissant, ça n'a pas été joli. Je m'excuse, Ysa. Je vais me rattraper. Mais tu ne peux pas parler aux Winchesters, ils sont… instables.

\- Comment ça, instables ?

Ruby secoua la tête.

\- L'aîné a passé des années en enfer à se faire torturer par Alastair. Et le cadet est un dangereux tueur qui se sert de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour commettre ses crimes. J'ai des preuves.

Ysa sembla réfléchir. Elle finit par froisser le papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de Dean Winchester, au grand soulagement de la démone.

\- Très bien, pas de Winchesters. Je me contenterai d'une liste d'ouvrages de magie et d'argent alors, pour compenser !

Ruby haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, perplexe. Vraiment, tout allait pouvoir se régler aussi facilement ?

\- Quoi tu préfères qu'on signe un pacte ?

\- Quel intérêt ? Je ne suis pas un démon des croisements. Très bien, je te donnerai tout ce que tu demandes, mais en échange…

Elle pointa du doigt le cercle tracé au sol. Ysa eut un large sourire, lui tendant un cahier qu'elle avait visiblement préparé à l'avance, et un stylo.

\- Ta part d'abord.

La démone grogna mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment en position de discuter.

* * *

Ruby jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, sourcils froncés. Ysa allait devenir un problème si elle commençait à vouloir fourrer son nez là où il ne le fallait pas. Pourtant Azazel lui-même lui avait assuré que la jeune fille n'avait aucun intérêt pour leurs affaires… Elle feignait l'ignorance alors que tous les indices étaient là, sous son nez !

Mais les humains étaient des créatures au cœur changeant. La démone le savait bien, après tout elle avait elle-même été de ce côté de la barrière. Faible et inutile, incapable de changer les choses… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se détournant. Finalement, peu importe ce que la Listener de Lucifer tentait d'accomplir. Elle ne pouvait rien contre la marche implacable du Destin.

* * *

Ysa observa Ruby qui s'éloignait dans la rue, et attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue pour venir frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Tristan en sortit en baillant et s'étirant la nuque, grommelant quelque chose contre ces baignoires trop inconfortables pour faire la sieste.

\- Vraiment ? Dormir dans une baignoire ?

\- C'est à essayer au moins une fois dans sa vie, déclara gravement le jeune homme. Je n'ai aucun regret.

Ysa rit et secoua la tête. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table du petit salon, devant le cahier ouvert sur lequel Ruby avait noté une liste d'ouvrages plus qu'impressionnantes. Elle avait également laissé une carte bleue et le faux nom qui accompagnait le compte, du liquide et quelques babioles en or à vendre en cas d'extrême urgence.

\- On va avoir assez pour se payer ce qu'on veut ? Demanda Tristan qui se doutait que les livres de magie et ingrédients pour les sorts n'étaient sans doute pas donnés.

\- On va dire que c'est un bon début, soupira son amie en se laissant aller dans sa chaise. Comme Lucifer, elle avait l'air de sous-entendre qu'on n'avait pas besoin de trop planifier l'avenir…

Il grimaça et chassa de son esprit l'idée que l'Apocalypse allait leur tomber dessus d'ici peu. De toute façon, sans date précise… Mais ça, c'était son job de tenter de la trouver.

\- On va à Las Vegas pour tenter de faire fructifier le pactole et alimenter le cliché des gens qui vont à Las Vegas quand ils estiment que c'est LA destination de leur vie ?

\- L'idée n'est pas stupide, rétorqua Ysa avec un sourire en coin. Mais à condition d'avoir un sort qui… pousse la chance de notre côté. Ce qui doit exister.

\- Je sens que toutes mes blagues vont tomber à l'eau maintenant, fit Tristan avec un profond soupir. Mais bon. Au boulot !

* * *

La première étape de leur plan était simple : il leur fallait une voiture. Ne plus être tributaire des bus, trains et autres transports en commun fut un soulagement, et une source d'angoisse en moins. Lilith avait beau se faire discrète, pour les deux humains, il était évident qu'elle tenterait un coup en traître pour se débarrasser d'eux, et qu'il leur faudrait pouvoir fuir en catastrophe au dernier moment. Ensuite, il leur fallait se constituer un réseau. Tout commença par la visite de librairies spécialisées, qui les menèrent à d'autres adresses, qui les amena à contacter d'obscures personnes vivant au fin fond de la forêt… bref. Ce fut compliqué, mais pas infaisable. Personne ne s'étonnait de leur âge, car dans ce milieu, on voyait de tout. Enfin, il leur fallait faire l'expérience du terrain. Non pas de la chasse, mais des bars et autres clubs secrets où se réunissaient sorciers et sorcières, médiums et télékinésistes, et autres créatures surnaturelles dotés d'un cerveau supplantant leur instinct « MANGER TOUS LES HUMAINS » ! Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

\- On arrivera à rien si on ne se fait pas un nom, et il faut qu'on reste discrets pour pas se faire repérer, grommela Tristan un soir alors qu'on venait encore de les envoyer paître.

\- C'est que le début, faut pas se décourager pour si peu, soupira Ysa en s'adossant à un mur.

\- Se décourager pour quoi, exactement ?

Les deux humains se raidirent et se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix dans l'ombre, avant de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque Ruby surgit devant eux. C'était étrange à quel point la démone se trouvait bien plus souvent sur leur chemin, depuis l'incident avec Lilith !

\- Je te rappelle les règles, Ruby. Si tu viens, c'est pour nous donner de l'argent ou quand je t'appelle parce que Lucifer a un message pour toi. Lucifer n'a pas de message pour toi, j'espère que tu as l'enveloppe.

La démone haussa les épaules et leur balança une enveloppe kraft que Tristan attrapa au vol avec un large sourire. Aucun scrupule à dépouiller les ordures !

\- Tu me reprochais de ne jamais être là, maintenant tu n'es pas contente quand tu me vois… pourtant j'apprends de mes erreurs, Ysa.

\- Blablabla, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux exactement, la coupa la jeune humaine en croisant les bras pour la toiser avec défiance.

\- Vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle : Alastair est mort.

Alors là. Ysa jeta un regard à son ami, qui semblait aussi heureux qu'incrédule. Si simplement que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était loin d'être une petite frappe.

\- Les anges… répondit évasivement Ruby avant de sourire, satisfaite de son effet. Je me suis dit que ça me ferait pardonner auprès de ton ami après…

\- Après avoir sous-entendu que je ferai mieux de faire l'appât et de mourir pour la cause ? intervint Tristan qui n'oubliait RIEN. C'est un bon début !

On aurait pu croire qu'il n'était pas rancunier, et c'était bien faux ! Mais quand même, il était particulièrement heureux de la nouvelle. De là à dire qu'il n'en ferait plus de cauchemars…

\- Mais je ne suis pas venue que vous voir, poursuivit la démone, pas perturbée par l'interruption. J'ai à parler au maître.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'une relation BDSM, et je peux te dire que ça me plait moyen, soupira Ysa en croisant les mains dans son dos. Il t'écoute.

Son mouvement aurait pu être tout à fait anodin, et pourtant il lui avait servi à toucher le bracelet qu'elle portait. Discret au poignet, il était orné d'une fine pierre aux reflets bleus/verts qui chatoyait sous le soleil. Mais la particularité de la pierre ne résidait pas en sa couleur, mais au fait qu'elle abritait un sort – assez expérimental – qu'Ysa avait mis au point pour atténuer sa connexion avec Lucifer. Toucher le bijou du bout de l'index rouvrait le canal en grand, et l'archange ne remarquait même pas lorsque le lien se faisait plus faible. De l'avis de la jeune humaine, il était de toute façon trop occupé ces derniers temps à peaufiner ses plans diaboliques qu'il se faisait plus rare dans sa tête et ne semblait plus prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Une lueur d'adoration dans le regard – beurk – Ruby expliqua donc à son seigneur que tout était prêt, que Lilith se rendait sur le lieu du dernier scellé, et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Evidemment, l'archange en fut satisfait, prononça quelques mots suaves par la voix d'Ysa – rebeurk – avant de rendre le contrôle à son hôte qui se promit de prendre une douche bien chaude une fois rentrée.

\- J'oubliais ! fit brusquement Lucifer, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il serait dommage qu'Ysa me prenne pour un ingrat. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Ruby ?

\- Absolument pas, marmonna Tristan en plissant les yeux.

Qu'était-ce encore que cette histoire ? Mais la démone, elle, hocha la tête comme si ces mots étaient d'une limpidité irréprochable. Enfin Lucifer laissa de nouveau place à la jeune fille, et celle-ci jeta un regard rempli d'incompréhension à leur mécène involontaire.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Ysa, sourit Ruby en se détournant tout en les saluant de la main. A bientôt.

Et comme à son habitude, elle disparut sans un bruit.

* * *

\- Alors ? Des signes d'activités démoniaques dans les alentours ?

Un papier à la main et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge, Tristan secoua lentement la tête.

\- Donc on s'inquiète pour rien, tout est calme ?

\- Ah non, rien ne va, mais pas dans la région, la corrigea le jeune homme en lui montrant la première page d'un journal local, deux états plus loin. Si Lilith est quelque part, pour moi, c'est là.

\- Et si Ruby se rend quelque part, c'est là aussi… Et nous elle nous envoie dans un hôtel de luxe loin, très loin des ennuis. J'ai un peu du mal à y croire, quand même !

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son amie qui rongeait son frein.

\- Il avait parlé de récompense, tu ne crois pas que c'est ça ? C'est stupide et matérialiste, c'est carrément inutile si le monde s'effondre demain, mais pourquoi pas ?

\- Stupide, c'est le mot, grommela Ysa en fixant l'écran. Mais d'un autre côté, me retrouver aussi loin de Lilith me plait pas mal.

\- Tu n'as qu'à voir si ton parasite a une bonne explication à ce cadeau, et moi je vais tenter de capter la radio. Dans tous les cas, on n'est pas obligés d'y aller non plus.

\- C'est vrai, concéda la jeune fille en se levant. Je retourne à l'hôtel. Rejoins-moi quand tu en sauras plus. Si tu en apprends plus. Et même si tu n'en apprends pas plus, ça m'embêterait que tu partes dormir dans la voiture en guise de punition.

Ils sourirent à la blague avant de se séparer, chacun ayant sa mission bien en tête.

* * *

Lorsqu'Ysa ouvrit les yeux sur ce décor apocalyptique qu'elle connaissait par cœur, il lui sembla sentir un… changement dans l'air. Peut-être était-ce le tonnerre qui tonnait plus fort, l'obscurité qui se faisait plus menaçante, les parois de la cage qui lui semblaient plus fine – oh bordel de merde, c'était un trou qu'elle voyait là ?! Elle soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une ombre.

\- Bonjour Ysa. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

\- Bien longtemps ? On s'est parlé la semaine dernière, non ?

\- Oh le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon ici qu'en haut, lui fit la voix douce derrière les barreaux. Un jour pour toi, une éternité pour moi.

Elle faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait qu'à pas se faire punir, mais se retint quand même parce qu'elle n'était pas folle. Se mettre Lucifer à dos était sans doute la pire chose à faire au monde, avant même d'être fan de boy's bands ou de Twilight.

\- Ruby nous a envoyé des invitations, et franchement on a l'impression que ça sent mauvais cette histoire, expliqua-t-elle sans attendre davantage.

Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à aller droit au sujet, avec Lucifer. Ça empêchait en général l'archange de l'embobiner de belles paroles

\- Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour moi, pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, vous répondrez sincèrement. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

C'était un pari, que prenait Ysa. Lucifer n'était pas un humain et on ne pouvait pas le raisonner en mettant en avant des arguments aussi terre à terre que la fidélité, l'honneur et le respect. Mais elle espérait malgré tout qu'il pouvait éprouver de la gratitude, ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

Il y eut un silence suffisamment long pour qu'elle se dise que ses belles paroles avaient trouvé porte close, et elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle entendit son rire qui la glaça jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

\- Une guerre va éclater et tu le sais. La Terre sera le terrain de jeu des anges et des démons. D'ici peu, tout ce que tu connais aura sans doute disparu. Je crois savoir que vous, les humains, êtes friands de « bons souvenirs », alors je t'en offre un par l'intermédiaire de Ruby. Elle connaît mieux que moi les goûts des hommes, donc je lui fais confiance.

\- Eh beh. C'est pas joyeux mais ça a le mérite d'être réaliste, soupira Ysa en se frottant la nuque. Donc je vais me reposer dans un hôtel de luxe pendant une petite semaine et après ?

\- Après tu as ton camp. Le camp des vainqueurs.

* * *

Ysa rouvrit les yeux, surprise. La connexion avait été coupée brutalement et surement pas par elle ! Lucifer en avait-il eu assez qu'elle mette son nez dans ses affaires ?

La jeune fille dut attendre le retour de son ami, qui lui confirma une agitation inhabituelle chez les anges. Le grand événement était proche, il avait bien cru entendre mentionner le nom de Lilith, mais c'était tout. Était-il encore temps d'arrêter la démone ? Était-ce leur rôle, en avaient-ils le pouvoir ?

Tard dans la nuit, l'esprit tourmenté par toutes ces questions, Ysa se saisit de son téléphone. Tristan dormait depuis longtemps, et elle espéra ne pas le réveiller alors qu'elle tapait avec précaution sur les touches du clavier. Son écran clignota lorsque le message partit et elle soupira de soulagement, éteignant l'appareil. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa place, d'arrêter Lilith, mais elle espérait bien que d'autres y arriveraient.

* * *

Dean Winchester serra le portable dans son poing serré. Un nouveau message lui était parvenu dans la nuit, toujours du même numéro inconnu. Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'appeler, on lui signalait que l'appareil avait été éteint, et la boite vocale était saturée de messages. Mais jusqu'ici, cette personne ne s'était jamais trompée, alors…

Il soupira en jetant un nouveau regard au texto. « Ne pas tuer Lilith ». C'était sans doute bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre.


	13. Chapter 13

La vie valait la peine d'être vécu dans un hôtel 5 étoiles avec un SPA à disposition. C'était la conclusion à laquelle Tristan et Ysa étaient parvenus le lendemain de leur arrivée. Ils avaient clairement hésité à se payer une nouvelle semaine pour en profiter davantage, mais les prix les en avaient très vite dissuadés. Et inutile de compter sur Ruby, qui leur avait bien précisé qu'elle serait injoignable durant cette semaine.

\- Tu crois qu'elle finit de mettre au point son plan diabolique ? demanda ce soir-là Tristan à une Ysa bien calée dans un pouf si moelleux qu'il menaçait de l'engloutir toute entière.

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche, soupira la jeune fille en faisant voler ses cheveux qui sentaient bon le shampoing à la rose. Lucifer ne m'embête pas, personne n'essaye de nous tuer, et on nous traite comme des riches héritiers saoudiens à chaque fois qu'on fait un pas hors de la chambre. Revenir à la réalité véritable va être très dur.

Tristan l'approuva, lui-même perdu pour ce monde dans le fauteuil massant en cuir véritable s'il vous plait.

\- Si la fin du monde est pour demain, je veux mourir dans ce fauteuil.

\- J'espère bien que c'est pas pour demain, ils ont du homard au menu du dîner, rétorqua Ysa en se redressant pour allumer la télé.

Effectivement, rien dans les informations ne laissaient supposer que la fin du monde approchait. Elle jeta tout de même un regard à son portable qu'elle avait rallumé pour la forme, et se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment de contacter ses parents.

 _A toute fin, un début._

 _La terre se mit à trembler, le ciel à rugir. Les chaînes se brisèrent dans un fracas épouvantable, un rayon de lumière jaillit de la cage, transperçant les nuages noirs. Les lamentations des damnés accompagnaient le rire des déchus, et les gémissements des innocents._

* * *

Ysa rouvrit les yeux dans une pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Surprise, elle se leva avec difficulté de son pouf, tituba et se rattrapa en catastrophe à l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle manqua d'hurler lorsqu'une forme sombre se redressa brusquement, et soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un zombie mais de Tristan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Très bonne question, marmonna la jeune fille en jetant un regard à la télévision en veille.

L'heure était affichée sur le lecteur DVD, et elle mit bien dix secondes à enregistrer l'information tant ça lui paraissait… impossible.

3 heures du matin. Il devait être à peine 21h quand ils avaient perdu conscience – elle ne voyait que ça, comme explication.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda-t-elle à Tristan alors qu'elle tâtonnait à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

\- On parlait de homard et… rien. Un grand blanc. Puis je me suis réveillé là avec un mal de crâne digne des plus grandes gueules de bois. Je crois. Je bois pas, de toute façon.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire. La lumière revenue dans l'espace salon, elle observa autour d'elle, comme si la cause de leur blackout ne pouvait se trouver que là avec eux. Rien n'attira son regard, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation irréelle. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il lui sembla à chaque pas qu'elle marchait enveloppée dans du coton. Tristan lui-même n'avait pas l'air très en forme, et il ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne m'avaient pas fait mal au crâne à ce point-là.

\- De quoi, de qui ?

\- Bah les anges.

\- Ah.

Effectivement, Ysa ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point c'était dur, d'entendre des centaines de voix dans sa tête. Une déjà, c'était de trop.

\- Attends là, réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Tu les entends ?

\- Bah… oui.

\- Mais c'est pas normal !

\- … Ah tiens, maintenant que tu le dis.

C'était vrai qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Il se redressa, deux doigts pressés contre le front, concentré.

\- Attends une seconde… Je me conceeentre… je ferme la porte et voilà ! Plus rien !

Il se tourna vers elle, un air triomphant sur le visage, avant de comprendre ce qui n'allait vraiment pas dans cette histoire. Normalement il n'entendait jamais les voix des anges quand Ysa était avec lui, il était toujours obligé de s'isoler pour ne pas être parasité par la présence de Lucifer.

Son amie ferma les yeux à son tour, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle semblait partagée entre la confusion, la joie et beaucoup d'inquiétude.

\- Je n'entends pas Lucifer.

\- Il est peut-être parti faire une sieste, fit Tristan qui n'y croyait pas trop.

Qu'il parle ou non, l'archange était une présence constante dans l'esprit d'Ysa, qui entendait toujours au mieux un léger bourdonnement, comme une ampoule basse consommation à qui on demandait trop d'effort. Ce nouveau silence qui s'imposait à elle était particulièrement déroutant, même si, elle devait l'avouer, c'était également très appréciable.

\- Il est parti.

\- Super ! On fait la fête ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas dans sa prison.

\- Moins super. On fait quand même la fête ?

L'idée était tentante, mais non. Un détail dérangeait Ysa, qui se leva pour faire les cent pas et réfléchir en même temps.

Lucifer voulait déclencher l'Apocalypse.

Azazel l'aidait à déclencher l'Apocalypse.

Azazel était mort, Ruby avait pris le relais pour l'aider à déclencher l'Apocalypse.

Les anges et les démons se préparaient à la guerre.

A la guerre, on avait besoin de généraux.

La mort de Lilith devait servir de déclencheur à l'Apocalypse.

L'Apocalypse était la guerre.

Le déclencheur de l'Apocalypse était donc…

\- La libération de Lucifer.

\- Ouuh je n'aime pas ta conclusion. J'ai pas suivi tout le cheminement, mais je n'aime définitivement pas ta conclusion !

Ysa se tourna vers son ami et esquissa une grimace. Elle non plus n'aimait pas ça.

\- Les démons utilisent des humains pour marcher sur Terre. Ils appellent ça des vaisseaux. Autrefois, Azazel a rassemblé des vaisseaux sous l'ordre de Lucifer, des leurres. Il leur a fait boire du sang de démon, je me souviens l'avoir entendu dans une vision le soir où Lilith a attaqué. Et elle, elle devait être la clé de la libération de Lucifer mais par sa mort.

\- J'ai rien compris, avoua Tristan en toute honnêteté.

La jeune fille doutait elle-même d'avoir tout saisi. Pourtant elle avait bien prévenu une personne qu'il ne fallait pas tuer Lilith. Elle-même avait compris que sa mort était la clé de la libération de l'archange déchu, mais ce n'était quand même pas la seule condition possible. Ça aurait été stupidement simple, Azazel aurait forcément tué cette enfoirée depuis longtemps !

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ruby, puis vers cette famille qui semblait au cœur même de toutes les intrigues : les Winchesters. Le cadet avait bu du sang de démon. L'aîné avait fini en enfers et en était sorti, selon toute vraisemblance, puisque tous les chasseurs, sorciers, monstres et personnes aux penchants ésotériques qu'ils avaient rencontrés les connaissaient et en parlaient comme d'un duo soit très fort, soit particulièrement agaçant.

Aurait-elle du contacter ce Dean de vive voix ? Non. Lui envoyer des messages sans que Lucifer ne s'en rende compte avait déjà relevé de l'exploit. Mais maintenant que ce dernier ne semblait plus être là, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu l'appeler ?

Trois coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Son corps se raidit automatiquement, et elle fit un geste à Tristan qui fila dans leur chambre sans attendre. Portant sa main à la poche pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours sur elle quelques bourses de toile bien ficelées, elle rejoignit l'entrée et jeta un regard dans le couloir à travers l'œil de bœuf.

Ils étaient trois. Trois démons aux yeux noirs, habillés élégamment et qui attendaient calmement qu'on leur ouvre. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, avant de retirer le loquet.

\- Mademoiselle la Listener ? s'enquit poliment le démon de tête.

\- Qui vous envoie et comment vous me connaissez ? attaqua directement Ysa en fronçant les sourcils.

Après tout son existence n'était pas censée être connu du premier sbire venu ! Mais le démon semblait s'attendre à cette question qui le fit sourire.

\- Meg.

Les yeux d'Ysa s'agrandirent sous le choc. Meg comme la connasse de Meg ? Celle qui suivait Azazel comme son ombre ? Impossible, elle était… Ah non, on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était morte.

\- Elle nous avait dit que vous réagiriez à son nom. Veuillez nous suivre maintenant.

Le démon lui fit signe de passer devant, mais elle secoua la tête et les invita à rentrer dans la suite.

\- Oui bah vous allez attendre que j'aille chercher mes affaires. Rentrez avant de vous faire repérer.

Les démons entrèrent sans se faire prier, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui en frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant, dans leur posture, leur façon de l'observer. Elle tapota sa poche du bout des doigts, pensive, avant de plonger son regard droit dans celui du premier démon.

\- Eh. Attrape.

Surpris, le démon tendit les mains et rata le sachet brun qu'elle lui avait lancé, sachet qui s'écrasa au sol et explosa à leurs pieds. Les trois créatures des enfers se tordirent de douleur, leur bouche s'ouvrant en grand pour laisser se déverser un épais nuage noir qui disparut dans le premier conduit d'aération qu'il trouva. Puis les corps inconscients s'écroulèrent sur le sol, sans un bruit.

\- Bien plus rapide qu'un exorcisme ! siffla Tristan, un sac sur le dos et un autre en main. Ça valait la peine d'y passer des nuits blanches !

\- N'est-ce pas ! fit Ysa, pas peu fière du résultat. Maintenant on se casse, parce que je doute qu'ils ne soient que trois !

\- Et ils voulaient quoi exactement ? lui demanda son ami alors qu'ils se précipitaient dans le couloir, vers une des issues de secours.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Que je les suive. En me donnant le nom de quelqu'un que je croyais mort. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver !

\- C'est bizarre, non ? Normalement ça aurait dû être Ruby… Et il n'y a qu'elle qui savait où on était, non ?

\- La soirée entière a été placée sous le signe du bizarre. Moi je ne m'étonne plus de rien !

Pourtant il fallait avouer que ça la travaillait aussi. D'accord, Ruby n'était pas leur amie, mais les aurait-elle trahis ? Pourquoi le nom de Meg ? Quand est-ce qu'elle aurait enfin l'opportunité de manger du homard ?

* * *

Dans un autre monde, après s'être séparés un temps, Dean et Sam auraient eu vent par une certaine Becky que le Colt était en possession d'un démon nommé Crowley. Castiel serait parti l'espionner, ils auraient trouvé sa résidence et découvert que le démon les y attendait pour leur remettre gentiment l'arme. Mais dans cet autre monde, les Listener n'existaient pas, alors nous ne nous y intéresserons pas.

Dans ce monde, Dean et Sam avaient vécu loin de l'autre un temps, le premier blessé de la trahison du second. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de voir le futur pour retourner chercher son frère, poussé par Bobby qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse être un tel « idjit » selon ses propres mots. Et alors qu'ils auraient du se rendre à une certaine convention, trompés par un message alarmiste de Chuck – enfin Becky ayant pris le portable de Chuck – Castiel les rejoignit un soir, sans prévenir comme à son habitude, et leur apprit qu'il avait reçu une invitation d'un certain Crowley.

\- Je ne le connais pas moi, ce gars, avait rétorqué Dean rendu d'autant plus méfiant depuis la libération de Lucifer.

\- Il s'agit du roi des démons des croisements, l'avait informé l'ange d'un ton aussi égal que s'il avait évoqué la météo ce soir-là.

\- Oh un piège pas subtil du tout alors ! Les démons sont les laquais de Lucifer, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?!

\- Celui là est différent. Il m'a donné ça et m'a dit qu'il avait encore quelque chose de plus utile pour vous.

Castiel leur avait alors présenté le Colt. Les Winchesters durent se rendre à l'évidence : cela valait peut-être la peine d'écouter ce que cet être avait à leur dire.

* * *

Ysa ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, s'exhortant au calme. Il suffisait de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Il suffisait d'imaginer que ce liquide poisseux n'était pas de l'ectoplasme mais… autre chose de poisseux. Et ce n'était pas un cadavre au crâne explosé en bas de l'échelle, mais… un de ces mannequins utilisés en crash test.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté, on a récupéré de l'ectoplasme. C'est ça hein ?

Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda Tristan qui, bien que couvert de ce truc vert immonde, était bien pâle et s'obstinait à regarder vers le haut pour ne pas vomir.

Ce n'était évidemment pas par gaité de cœur qu'ils s'étaient lancés à la chasse au spectre ce soir-là. L'ectoplasme que produisait la créature leur était effectivement utile pour un sort de discrétion dont ils avaient désespérément besoin pour se cacher des démons. Et quoi de mieux que de se servir à la source quand on avait besoin d'un ingrédient aussi rare ? Ça et ils n'avaient pas eu de chance en prospectant les obscures boutiques secrètes des sorciers. La première tenancière avait hurlé en les voyant et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs instantanément, signe qu'un démon avait pris possession d'elle : c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert le lien très particulier entre certains sorciers et les créatures des enfers. Un second leur avait rit au nez et jeté dehors en prétextant qu'il n'était pas là pour satisfaire les fantasmes de gamins trop fans d'Harry Potter. Il n'y avait pas eu de troisième.

\- Je suggère de rentrer et de prendre une douche, et de ne plus jamais parler de ce qui vient de se passer, suggéra Ysa.

\- Motion approuvée, votée et mise en vigueur, marmonna Tristan en retournant vers l'escalier branlant qui les ramènerait dans la rue.

Le désordre laissé attirerait forcément l'attention d'un chasseur, à eux de prendre la suite pour vérifier que l'endroit était bien nettoyé. Ils devaient bouger.

Depuis la soi-disant soirée de l'Apocalypse, Ysa et Tristan ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils avaient noté un changement significatif dans le monde. Enfin c'était toujours un gros bordel, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'invasion de criquets, de mers de sang, de colonnes de lave jaillissant des rues de San Francisco… De ce que le jeune homme avait cru comprendre des anges, Michael, leur leader, cherchait encore son épée, et Lucifer était loin d'avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs. La guerre semblait donc au point mort pour l'instant, et ça les arrangeait bien ! Le seul problème était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer deux jours dans une ville sans se retrouver assaillis de ces imbéciles aux yeux noirs, qu'ils exorcisaient à bout de bras !

\- J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il leur prend, et en même temps je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter pour leur poser la question, grogna Ysa en jetant son sac sur le lit qu'elle avait choisi, celui au plus proche de la porte. Première à la douche.

\- Je suis galant, j'attendrais, soupira Tristan en s'étalant de tout son long sur une bâche en plastique dont il avait recouvert sa couverture.

Il était prévoyant en plus. Un homme parfait. Ysa eut un sourire en l'observant, et, après avoir raclé l'ectoplasme sur sa peau pour le mettre dans un tube, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se frotter la peau jusqu'au sang ou presque. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, propre et rayonnante, elle fit une expérience qui la troubla. Parce qu'après toutes ces années à vivre aux côtés de démons, être poursuivie, manquer de mourir, voir son ami se faire torturer sous ses yeux, jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée avec une arme braquée sur elle. Aux Etats-Unis quand même ! Elle leva lentement les mains, jetant un regard à Tristan qui se tenait bien droit sur le lit, lui-même tenu en joue par un second homme qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur le Listener.

* * *

 _Quelques jours auparavant_

De tous les démons qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'à présent, il était vrai que Crowley détonnait particulièrement. Déjà il vivait dans une villa de luxe, portait des costumes chics et probablement hors de prix, semblait particulièrement apprécier la boisson et méprisait toute décoration incluant crânes et coupettes remplies de sang frais sur un autel satanique. Assis à son bureau en bois d'acajou, le démon leur présenta deux fauteuils de cuir lui faisant face.

\- Messieurs les Winchesters. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

\- Je préfère rester debout, répondit Dean d'une voix cassante, la main crispée sur la crosse du Colt.

Le dénommé Crowley ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur à l'attention de l'aîné des Winchesters, avant de dévisager curieusement le cadet.

\- Nous pourrions jouer aux cow-boys ou nous comporter en tant que gens civilisés, messieurs. Il me semble que nous sommes dans le même camp.

\- Comment un démon pourrait-il être dans notre camp ? rétorqua Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes des créatures de Lucifer.

\- Et en tant que sa création, il possède sur nous un pouvoir absolu, soupira Crowley en laissant retomber sa main. Croyez-vous vraiment que ça m'enchante ?

Les deux frères auraient bien répondu que oui, mais ils commençaient à douter. Ils s'attendaient à tout moment à voir débarquer une armée pour les neutraliser, et il fallait avouer que pour l'instant…

\- Pourtant il est votre chef, argua Sam de nouveau. Celui qui mènera l'Apocalypse et affrontera les anges.

\- Oh joie, grinça le démon en se versant un verre de scotch. L'Apocalypse, la destruction de toute la civilisation humaine et le retour à un âge de ténèbres rempli de fanatiques azimutés. Le rêve de tout être un tant soit peu intelligent !

Présenté comme ça, Dean et Sam durent avouer que ça n'avait rien de la vie de rêve. Crowley inspira profondément pour se calmer, avant de reporter toute son attention sur les frères.

\- Vous et moi, nous désirons la même chose : sa mort. S'il gagne, nous allons tous y passer. S'il perd, les anges vont nous anéantir. Mais si Lucifer meurt et que Michael ne retrouve pas de vaisseau, il n'y aura ni guerre, ni Apocalypse. Voilà pourquoi je vous ai rendu le Colt et que je m'apprête à vous révéler un des plus grands secrets de notre ennemi commun.

\- Et c'est quoi ce secret ? demanda Dean en baissant enfin lentement son arme, quoi que toujours aux aguets.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du roi des croisements, alors qu'il sortait un vieux, très vieux grimoire de son bureau pour le tendre à Sam, l'intellectuel des Winchesters.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Listener, messieurs ?


End file.
